Pensez vous savez danser?
by Tiffkinomoto
Summary: El sonido de una suave música y dos personas son los protagonistas de un baile. Ella, una inocente chica que no se ha enamorado nunca. Él, un peculiar chico con un pasado doloroso. ¿Crees que sabes bailar? Ahora probarás hacerlo en S EN REVISIÓN.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, si no a las bonitas de las CLAMP. Yo solo los tomo prestados, y así. Aquí les va este :3

Pensez vous savez danser?

By: Tiffkinomoto

**Summary:**

**El sonido de una suave música se adueña del escenario, y dos personas son los protagonistas de un baile clásico. Ella, una dulce chica que no se ha enamorado nunca. Él, el ser más arrogante jamás creado en la tierra, con unos cuantos secretos bajo su débil sonrisa. ¿Piensas que sabes bailar? Sí, claro. Ahora probarás hacerlo…en puntillas. SxS**

**Prólogo:  
><strong>"Sangre"

El telón rojo se abre, y las personas sentadas en el auditorio se hacen notar mediante aplausos. Una tétrica música comienza a sonar y los focos iluminan el escenario que deja contemplar una escenografía perfectamente realizada. 1…2...3 segundos, los bailarines brillan por su ausencia hasta que una chica, con los ojos vendados, entra acompañada de una mujer, ambas vestidas con ropa de época y peinadas con moños altos.

La mujer, quien aparenta ser su madre, se acerca al oído de la otra y susurra algo que parece haber provocado una reacción en la muchacha, quien quita la venda inmediatamente de sus ojos y gira su rostro hacia el escenario, dejando ver los ojos rubí al público presente.

Volvió a mirar a la señora que se encontraba a su lado e hizo una pequeña reverencia, dirigiéndose hacia una caja que estaba ubicada en el centro del escenario. Intenta abrirla hasta que parece recordar algo y mira a la mujer como esperando alguna aprobación de su parte. La aludida asiente con la cabeza y la chica retira con cuidado los lazos que envuelven aquella caja de cartón. Extrae su contenido y su rostro se ilumina al darse cuenta que es un cascanueces de madera lo que se encontraba allí adentro.

Rápidamente abraza a la mujer y corre, desapareciendo de la vista del público, dejando a su madre sola en el escenario. Esta última procede a sentarse en el sillón rojo que se encontraba allí de igual manera. La música sigue sonando, pero nada sucede. La señora sigue sentada, inmóvil, pero sonriendo. Los pasos rompen el silencio incómodo que había entre aquella presentación y la música escalofriante, y vuelve a aparecer la chica. Esta vez con unas zapatillas con punta y un tutu que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sostenía aún el cascanueces entre sus largos y delgados dedos. Miro al público, y se puso en posición para comenzar.

La música se detiene y empieza a sonar otra totalmente distinta, la rubí comienza a moverse delicadamente al compás de la música. Esta acelera, y la chica intensifica sus pasos. Una pirueta, dos piruetas, tres piruetas… Los espectadores aplauden ante tal demostración de talento y ella solo sigue concentrada en su rutina. Se prepara para un cabriolé cuando las luces se apagan, al igual que la música. Todo queda en una muda oscuridad hasta que los presentes rompen aquel extraño silencio con sus murmullos.

La rubí, igual de nerviosa, corre hacia el tras de escena pero una mano se lo impide. No sabe quién es, no podía verlo. Tironea con fuerza para librarse de aquel agarre, pero es inútil. Intenta gritar, pero otra mano cubre con fuerza su boca. Es arrastrada por el escenario hacia la salida del auditorio, estaba asustada, estaba llorando, estaba atrapada por un fantasma.

Las luces se encienden y la música vuelve a sonar. Parece haber sido un simple fallo técnico, o una bajada eléctrica. Las personas se quedan nuevamente en silencio al creer que la chica retomaría el espectáculo con sus perfectamente realizados pasos. Pero eso no pasaría. La chica no haría aquello, porque ella no estaba ahí. No estaba en el escenario, no estaba en el teatro, no estaba en escena. Porque muy cerca de allí, esa misma chica, estaba muerta.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-Notas de Tiff-o-o- :<strong> ¡Hoooooola! ¿Cómo están chicos? Bueno, después de varios meses sin publicar algo de CCS, aquí me ven. Lista para hacer el intento de que les guste esta historia. Esto es solo el prólogo de la historia, así se van dando cuenta de que tratará más o menos esto. Y así. Quería darle un toque escalofriante porque todo lo que escribo y tiene prólogo, tendrá ese toque xD No se puede vivir de mariposillas ni nada por el estilo chicos…

Como sea, la historia está escrita desde POV de mis amigos Shaoran y Sakura. Oh sí. Y pues bueno, digamos que, a como suba los primeros capítulos –que ya tengo listos- se darán cuenta del detalle de una relación que no existe xD Sí, es un poco confuso, pero es bueno dejaros con la duda. La historia no será tan tétrica como el prólogo, eso se los aseguro :P Así que pueden leerla con total tranquilidad y no preocuparse de que mataré a alguien xD Pero si aclararé algunas cosas que puede que estén dudosas acá. Como por ejemplo…¿Quién era esa chica?...Hmm. Pues nada, más adelante uno de mis amigos incluidos en la obra se los explicará.

Por cierto…el título está escrito en francés y su traducción al español es "¿Crees que sabes bailar?"

Sin nada más que decir, me despido con un abrazo y cruzando los dedos para que pueda provocar algo que no sea aburrimiento en ustedes(?)

Sayo


	2. Cítrico

**CLAMP y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así anduviese feliz por la vida y hubiese matado a Sakura para casarme con Shaoran. Cooomo sea. Pasemos a la historia. :P**

**Pensez vous savez danser?**

_Chapter I_**  
>Cítrico<strong>

(Sakura)

No recuerdo el preciso momento en que apagué el despertador la primera vez que sonó. Así como tampoco recuerdo el por qué en vez de levantarme de mi cama e ir al lavabo, como tenía que ser, terminé enfrascándome en mi mundo interno, soñando tal y como lo hacía unas horas antes. Tres golpes secos en mi puerta me despertaron de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco.

—Sakura, se te hace tarde. — Anunció una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

Me desperecé y fijé mi mirada en el reloj de mesa que tenía en la repisa de madera. Abrí mis ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de que efectivamente el reloj marcaba las 6:45, y tenía que estar en el instituto en menos de 15 minutos. Ahogué un grito de desesperación y salí corriendo directamente al baño maldiciéndome a mí misma por no haberle hecho caso a la primera advertencia del despertador, y haberlo apagado de una vez.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y tengo 17 años. Curso tercer año en el instituto Seijô, y pues sí, tal y como lo leyeron, es mi último año de instituto, cosa que probablemente es lo que más feliz me hace al recordarlo. Vivo con mi hermano y mi papá en una pequeña pueblo llamado Tomoeda, localizado en los suburbios de Japón, o algo así; pero es bastante agradable vivir por estos lugares tan tranquilos, así que no existe posibilidad de quejarme por el hecho de tener que tomar un metro para llegar al centro Tokyo…Como sea.

Formo parte del grupo de animadoras que hay en mi preparatoria, como capitana. Me encanta cualquier cosa que tenga que estar relacionado con pasos y movimientos coordinados. Fue por esa misma razón que agarré gusto por la danza y la practico desde los 9 años. Así que…por las mañanas soy animadora y por las noches bailo en un pequeño teatro junto a otras chicas.

Mi mamá falleció a la temprana edad de 34 años de edad, cuando yo tenía solo 10. He de aclarar que la extraño bastante, aunque ya he sabido acostumbrarme a no verla por los pasillos practicando sus rutinas de baile. Era bailarina, al igual que yo. Solo que ella practicaba un género distinto y más digamos…Profesional. Yo, sin embargo, preferí optar por una variación de géneros, de modo que no tendría que caer en una monotonía.

Bajé a la cocina y saludé a mi padre y a mi hermano tal y como acostumbraba todos los días. Le hice una pequeña reverencia a la foto de mi difunta madre y me senté tranquilamente en la mesa.

_Espera…¿Tranquilamente?¡Pero si en 5 minutos tienes que estar en el instituto, niña despistada!_

Al recordar aquello me exaspere un poco y comencé a tragar todo lo que había en el plato, ahogándome con tanto alimento metido en mi boca. Agarré mi bolso y salí tan rápido como pude de mi casa, no sin despedir a mi hermano y a mi padre antes.

Corrí a todo dar, alegrándome de que hubiese heredado lo ágil que era mi padre para este tipo de cosas y de que mi instituto no quedar a más de 5 minutos si se iba a esta velocidad. En cuanto llegue me recosté en el rejado de la puerta principal jadeando y secándome el sudor. Miré a mi alrededor y todavía habían bastantes alumnos, por lo que dibuje una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro y me dirigí hacia mi salón, encontrándome con varios compañeros en el recorrido.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y me había encontrado con el panorama de siempre. Chicos hablando –unos que otros gritando-, terminando su tarea o simplemente recostados en sus mesas con los cascos de los audífonos puestos. Esa última faena me había parecido bastante provocativa, por lo que coloqué mi bolso en mi mesa y procedí a colocarme mis audífonos blancos, por lo menos mientras llegaba el profesor.

Oh, Dir en grey. Como me encantaba ese grupo. Podía pasar horas escuchando sus canciones y nunca me cansaría. Tan sexys, con esa apariencia de Visual-kei que tanto adoraba. Como sea. Empecé a tararear la canción hasta que vi por el rabillo del ojo, que la persona que iba al lado de mí ya había ocupado su puesto. Aparté los cascos de mis oídos rápidamente y le sonreí.

—¡Tomoyo! Buenos días.

—Buenos días Sakurita — Saludó mi amiga con una sonrisa tranquila. —Veo que hoy has llegado más temprano que yo.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si eres tú quien ha llegado tarde! Me tuve que venir como un rayo desde mi casa por lo mismo.

—Oh —Río nerviosamente —, pues a saber.

Tomoyo Daidouji, misma edad que yo. Es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 8 y quien ha permanecido en todo momento conmigo luego de la muerte de mi madre. Es una preciosa chica con un extraño color violáceo en sus ojos, pero no por menos especial. Es la heredera de una gran fortuna puesto que su madre es una mujer importante de negocios. Y por cierto, también es la prima de mi madre, pero eso he de explicárselo luego.

Noté que mi amiga ya había fijado su vista en la ventana y traté de seguir su mirada, pero tal y como lo pensé, estaba mirando la nada. Una mirada perdida, a decir verdad, muy normal en ella últimamente. Hice un puchero al recordar algo y ella pareció notarlo, pues enseguida fijo de nuevo su atención en mí.

—¿Pasa algo Sakura?

—Últimamente andas pensando mucho en Hiragiizawa y nada que te atreves a dar el primer paso. ¿Tan difícil es?

—Dices que es fácil porque no te has enamorado de verdad. —Mi ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo en que me sonrojaba ante aquel comentario y ella soltó una leve carcajada. —Vamos, eso no es algo de lo que te tengas que avergonzar Saku.

—He de decir que si me he enamorado. — Dije con un aire de grandeza y cruzando mis brazos. —¿Qué crees que ha sido Yukito?

Ella rodó los ojos y solo procedió a decir

—Te gustó a los 10 años, y eso fue todo. Digamos que es un amor infantil, por lo que no es válido.

Parpadeé confusa, y agité mi cabeza, recordando las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. Y abrí mis ojos como platos, asombrada por la declaración que había hecho, probablemente sin querer.

¿Ha dicho _enamorado de verdad?_

A pesar de que aquel comentario me haya sacado de la onda de la conversación, preferí guardar silencio, aunque todavía no me lo podía creer.

¿Tomoyo había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragiizawa?

**(Shaoran)**

A decir verdad, no me apetecía para nada ir aquel día al nuevo instituto. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, causa de todo lo que había hecho el día de ayer. Y por si preguntan; No, no estaba bebiendo ni mucho menos, tampoco soy tan estúpido como para estar "celebrando" un domingo por la noche, cuando al día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano porque era mi primer día, y bueno.

Me lavé el rostro con el agua fría del lavabo y observé por un tiempo mi reflejo en aquel pequeño espejo de marco blanco. Sonreí y posé mi mano sobre una cicatriz que tenía en la nuca casi invisible, pues mi gran melena color caoba la ocultaba entre varios mechones de cabello.

_No me dolía tanto como antes, pero…_

Borré la sonrisa de mi rostro en el momento en que los recuerdos de aquel día invadieron mi mente y agité mi cabeza con fuerza para tratar de despojarme de aquello.

Miré mi reloj de pared y me percaté de que se me hacía tarde, por lo que me apresuré en vestirme y salir de mi casa. En realidad no me agradaba mucho el nuevo uniforme, había algo en su diseño o en el tipo de tela que no me convencía del todo… Pero si quería seguir en esta ciudad tendría que acostumbrarme tanto al instituto como al uniforme.

Salí de mi apartamento y observé el mismo panorama de siempre. Las paredes pintadas con un verde oliva muy tenue y las puertas de los otros apartamentos de madera finamente tallada. Viéndolo de otra forma ¿No era mi apartamento el único que no combinaba allí por el rejado blanco que tenía? Bah, con lo que me importaba eso en aquellos momentos. Esperando a que el vejestorio de ascensor se dignara a llegar me coloque mis audífonos y puse algo de _Tchakovski. _No es que sea mi género musical favorito pero tenía que escucharla por…Bueno, esa parte de mi vida se las contaré luego.

¿Mi nombre? Shaoran, Shaoran Li, 18 años. Hace poco que me mude a esta pequeña ciudad, más que todo por mi grupo, pues antes vivía en Tokyo y viajaba día tras día hacia acá y hacer eso era realmente tedioso. Además de que pagar el pasaje del metro me dejaría un día de estos en la ruina, a pesar de que mi madre pagara todos mis gastos económicos.

Como sea, el ascensor se dignó a llegar poco después. Entré e hice una reverencia en forma de saludo a la mujer que ya se encontraba allí dentro con su teléfono móvil. Al darse cuenta me sonrío y me saludó de igual forma y luego volvió a su muy "divertida" actividad.

_Porque es mejor entretenerte con cualquier idiotez en el móvil que hablar con tu súper desconocida vecina ¿Verdad?_

Suspiré y me recosté en una de las paredes. Odiaba los ascensores. No por claustrofóbico, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente no me agradaban mucho esas cabinas sujetadas con poleas. Nunca se sabe. Preferí entretenerme con un poco de _System of a Down _cuando la Simphony No. 4 dejó de sonar por fin. Este si era mi estilo de música, el que solo cambiaría por lo que en realidad _me convenía._

Al salir del edificio inhalé el aire que tenía una ligera fragancia a humo y dibujé por inercia una sonrisa triste en mi rostro. Miré hacia el cielo y me percaté de que pronto llovería, así que preferí tomar un taxi, puesto que no quería llegar mojado el primer día del instituto y luego quedarme en casa con un resfriado bestial. Me memorizaría el camino después, a saber, luego me las arreglaría. Vi mi reloj de muñeca y advertí que ya iba tarde, por lo que pedí al conductor que acelerara un poco.

El viaje fue corto a decir verdad, y al llegar al instituto me encontré con que, a diferencia del horrendo uniforme, este era bastante agradable y a simple vista tenía un buen mantenimiento. Pasé por los jardines y el director del plantel, que estaba afuera en esos momentos, se presentó ante mí, diciendo que era un placer tenerme aquí y miles de tonterías más. Me indicó el salón en donde tendría clases y agradecí con un leve gesto con mi cabeza.

Suspiré, encontrándome afuera de la puerta del aula en la que vería clases por el resto del año y di tres golpes. Una mujer de apariencia joven y cabellos rojizos me abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, haciendo mi respectiva presentación a los demás estudiantes. Empecé a observar minuciosamente a quienes serían mis compañeros, hasta que llegué a observar a la chica sentada en aquel puesto al lado de la ventana, en la penúltima fila…

**(Sakura)**

Me había distraído, por segunda vez en esa hora, viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba, por la ventana, que casi ni me doy cuenta del momento el que Tomoyo llamó mi atención con un carraspeo de su parte y un pequeño golpe con su codo en mi abdomen. La miré confundida y luego fijé mi atención en el chico que estaba de pie junto a la profesora Kaho.

—Sakura ¿Es mi idea o te está observando a ti?

—¿A mí? N-No. Es imposible… — Susurré, algo nerviosa.

—Parece algo asombrado…—Advirtió Tomoyo —A lo mejor ya te ha visto en algún lugar…

—Él es Li Shaoran y viene de Tokyo, por favor denle un buen recibimiento. Te sentarás…—La profesora pasó su mirada por todo el salón y se detuvo al llegar a la última columna, donde estaba yo y sonrió cálidamente —Detrás de Kinomoto, la de los ojazos verdes.

Me sonrojé hasta tomar el color de un tomate ante aquel comentario de la mujer pelirroja y posé mi mirada en él nuevo mientras este realizaba su recorrido desde el frente hasta la mesa de atrás. Su asombro de hace unos segundos había desaparecido por completo, y pareció reparar en mi presencia y en como mis ojos no se apartaban de su figura.

_Maldición._

—¿Qué tanto me ves? — Dijo tan cortante como pudo, dejándome totalmente muda y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Al no obtener una respuesta de mi persona, cerró los ojos y resopló con lo que parecía fastidio y se ubicó en su pupitre.

Los ojos de mi amiga todavía tenían toda su atención en la –según ella- divertida expresión que se había formado en mi cara ante aquella interrogante tan ácida por parte del chico castaño que se sentaría tras de mí lo que restaba de año.

Me recosté en la mesa del pupitre frustrada, aun cuando mi conciencia me gritaba que dejara de preocuparme por cosas tan estúpidas como lo era caerle bien a un chico como Li Shaoran, que a simple vista, parecía ser de esos chicos con los que trata solo sus padres, y probablemente sus hermanos, si es que tenía.

El resto de la clase pasó conmigo en esa posición, que amenazaba con hacerme dormir en pocos segundos. Sonó la campana y ahogué un bostezo. Rápidamente me levanté de mi asiento sin contar con que al hacerlo me chocaría con la persona que se dirigía hacia la salida por esa misma columna.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mí lado hoy, y a juzgar por su cara, supongo que del suyo tampoco.

Agradecí a todos los dioses el que este solo se hubiese limitado a bufar y a esperar que yo me apartara, para continuar su camino. Sin embargo, no se había alejado ni dos metros de donde estaba yo cuando giró su cabeza 90 grados pudiéndome así mirar de reojo. Vi como dibujaba una media sonrisa, pero aun así sin mirarme directamente al rostro.

—Niña…—Tragué grueso al darme por aludida — Ten más cuidado ¿Si? La próxima vez que vuelva a suceder, no responderé por lo que le pueda hacer a una patosa como tú.

De nuevo me había dejado estática. Aquel chico era una caja de sorpresas, y al parecer, las sorpresas que me tocaban a mí eran de las más desagradables.

Tomoyo, quien había estado presenciando aquella escena desde su puesto, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y luego a preguntarme con un tono de preocupación si necesitaba un poco de agua al notar lo pálida que me había puesto. Ladee mi cabeza, aún sin mediar palabras con ella, quien solo accedió no muy convencida y me acompañó hasta la salida del aula.

Definitivamente estaba confundida, y muy triste. No entendía que le había hecho a ese chico para que me tratara de ese modo. Pero sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza cada cinco segundos y de repente sentí como el estómago se retorcía en mi interior y un fuerte calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

_¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?_

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-Nota de Tiff-o-o-:<strong> He de aclarar que amo esta parte y la manera en como puedo hablar indirectamente con ustedes xD Es genial poder aclarar todo lo que hice o haré escribiendo esto por aquí xD. Como sea, acá tienen el primer capítulo de la historia -suspira- luego de reerlo unas 4 veces, y aún así puede que se me haya escapado un errorcillo por ahí. Es algo corto, solo 7 páginas de Word, pero es que no quise hacerlo muy largo porque solo quería mostrar como serán estos personajes y a que probablemente se dedican. Aparte de la tensión que hay en el ambiente las últimas partes por culpa de mi Shaoran, oh, oh.

Y ya que hablamos de Shaoran...Que chico tan misterioso ¿no? Bueno, esa es la idea, porque tal y como leyeron en el summary -alargado-, que está con el prólogo, es un _chico que oculta varios secretos debajo de su débil sonrisa. _Y dejando de lado el epíteto de este chico que escucha Tchacovski pero prefiere SOAD, pasemos a la dulce Sakura. ¿Quien se imaginaría que la pondría de bailarina? Una chica que baila hasta breakdance, eso desearía verlo, pero me basta con imaginarlo para escribir esto. Decidí dejarle la esencia del amor de niña de Sakura, así no se pierde, pero tengo bajos truquillos bajo la manga, que probablemente no gustará a mas de una. Bwahaha.

¿Por qué Shaoran odia tanto a Sakura? Jaja, no lo sé, se los dejo a su imaginación :P

Creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar, a menos que no sepan quien es Tchacovski, pero eso lo buscan por internet que sagrado sea, o me lo pregunta por PM xD. Como sea pasemos a las reviews, que ya tengo ¡5!, a pesar de que subí la historia hace poco -Se emociona-

**Nanitayi-Li:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por tu review, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ese pedazillo de prólogo. Te prometo que seguiré la historia, pero no sé a que ritmo subiré los capítulos cuando comience clases, pero de que verás esta historia completa, la verás:P La chica de los ojos rubíes...Uhmm, buena observación. Pero ya dije que no se los aclararé aún, así que tendré que dejarte con la duda unos capítulos más. Con respecto a mi querido fantasma de la opera, déjame decirte que el mismo día que escribí el prólogo lo estaba viendo xD Pero solo será el prólogo, tranquila :P Como dije, no pienso matar a nadie más. Acá tienes la próxima actualización xD Besos.

**Bebeli: **Hola a ti también :3. Pues, tal y como pudiste ver, mi objetivo en esta historia siempre será eso, así hago que se imaginen cosas que no son para romperles la ilusión. Jaja, lo último es broma, pero si quiero crear esa intriga con ustedes ¡Porque es bueno! No, tranquila que no pienso matar a nadie más...o eso veremos, aún estoy indecisa :P Oh, todos parecen haber reparado en que podía ser Meiling, me van a dejar sin la sorpresa x_x Por ahora no diré quien es, así que...tendrás que esperar un poco más :( Acá esta el próximo capítulo. Es algo soso en comparación al prólogo, pero como dije, es solo para crearles la idea de quien será cada quien. ¡Gracias por tu review! Besos.

**Princessmalfoy10**: Jaja, eso es bueno, es lo que quería lograr en ti. Pues nada, acá tienes el primer capitulo y espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review bonita. :3

**Rebeca26:** Que bueno que pienses eso! Bueno, acá tienes el primero. Espero y te guste n_n

**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que ya te había agradecido por el review, pero tenía que hacerlo por acá también o no sería bueno. Me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo, y pues la idea era esa en pocas palabras. Gracias por la felicitación(?) Espero que leas el review que dejé en tu oneshot -sí es que se dejó;w;- Besos.

Son todos, por ahora -w- Creo que no queda más nada pendiente, así que me despido hasta la próxima actualización!

Sayo~


	3. Destino

Primero que nada, y antes de que se me olvide ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Y también feliz navidad. Fue un comentario que se me pasó por alto en el capítulo anterior y bueno. Espero que Santa les haya traído a su Shaoran –O Sakura, sea el caso – y que la hayan pasado muy bien :P

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, excepto los de relleno :P, fanfic creado sin fines de lucros, bla, bla, bla..<em>

**Pensez vous savez danser?**

_Chapter II_**  
>"No coincidencias, solo inevitable"<strong>

**(Sakura)**

Paseé mi mirada por las ramas de los árboles, observando cómo estas se movían gracias a la fuerte brisa que hacía aquel día. Estaba perdida, o más que perdida, confundida. Las palabras de ese chico no lograban salir de mi mente por más que lo intentaba y me estaba produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mi amiga Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada justo al lado de mí había insistido en que necesitaba un tiempo en calma, por lo que accedí a realizar la pequeña travesura de saltarnos la última clase. Y vaya que se sentía bien, pues hacía tiempo que no hacía aquello ni podía disfrutar de la frescura del patio del colegio cuando estaba completamente desierto, sin chicos gritando ni jugando por aquellos lares. Miré a la amatista de reojo y noté que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa... ¿Estaría pensando en…

—Eh, Tommy.

— ¿Si? — Contestó mi amiga sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

—Al parecer se avecina una gran tormenta. — Advertí, señalando las nubes grises que se aproximaban. — Si nos quedamos aquí seguramente nos mojaremos…

Bien, esa no era la pregunta que en realidad le iba a hacer, pero buscaría sacarle algo más de conversación antes de decirle algo como eso, pues no quería incomodarla…No ahora.

—Tú tranquila. — Dijo ella fijando su mirada en el cielo nublado, al igual que yo. — Ya solo queda un cuarto de hora de clases, dudo mucho que la tormenta venga tan pronto. Además, tengo a una card captor que me protegerá.

—¡Tomoyo! — Exclamé sintiendo como adoptaba el color de un tomate — Lo de Card Captor fue hace mucho, además ¡Todo era un juego! Éramos unas niñas…

—No decías lo mismo cuando tenías nueve…Te creías que tenías magia y todo. Y además me dejabas hacerte unos trajes que te quedaban espectaculares. Con los que le caías bien a todo mundo. ¡Eras adorable!

Aquello me había incomodado al recordar el incidente con el chico de ojos ambarinos. Al parecer ya la denotación de monedita de oro no se aplicaba conmigo. ¡Como odiaba crecer! Mi semblante se entristeció y sin querer, pensé en voz alta.

—Exacto…Cuando tenía nueve…

Mi amiga pareció haber notado el por qué mi voz se había debilitado al repetir aquello, convirtiéndose casi en un susurro que hubiese pasado inadvertido para cualquiera, menos para ella.

—Disculpa Saku, yo…

—¿Eh? —La interrumpí. — No Tommy, no pasa nada. La verdad es que no lo dije por _eso._ Lo dije por…

—Li Shaoran. —Contestó ella sin dejarme terminar, esta chica podía ver hasta lo que soñaba cuando quería.

—Sí…

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez maliciosamente y me pasó un brazo por la espalda, cuya mano fue a parar en mi hombro izquierdo. Acercó sus pálidos labios a mi oído y susurró juguetonamente.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos que el gran Li se enamore de ti?

—¡¿Quéeeee? — Grité nerviosa. —¡Tomoyo quiero caerle bien!¡No ligar con él!

—Pero está lindo, a que sí.

—Puede que sea lindo. — Aclaré sin mirarla a los ojos — Pero aun así, ¡Ese chico no tiene modales!

—En esta época nadie le presta atención a eso, mi dulce e inocente Sakura… — Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, mientras los hombros le temblaban, quizá probablemente, por la risa que se estaba aguantando. —Nunca cambiaras ¿Eh?

—¡CÁLLATE! — Ante esto y el enorme puchero que hice, Tomoyo se dio por vencida y se echó a reír sin compasión alguna de lo avergonzada que me estaba haciendo sentir.

—S-Si sigues gritando nos van a descubrir.

—Pues a lo mejor sea lo más oportuno para que dejes de decir tonterías de una buena vez.

—Bueno, ya. —Dijo al finalizar un gran suspiro —Se supone que te traje aquí para que no pensaras en él.

—Y vaya que lo estás logrando. —Ironicé, rodando los ojos y fijando mi vista en uno de los edificios que formaban parte del instituto.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Sigues bailando en el teatro? — Preguntó Tomoyo haciendo que fijara de nuevo mi atención en ella.

—Pues no… En estos momentos estamos de vacaciones, o algo así. El profesor vio necesario que tomáramos un descanso por tiempo indefinido. O a lo mejor lo necesitaba él. —Quedé en silencio por unos segundos y proseguí — Sin embargo…Quisiera seguir bailando. Las noches son aburridas ahora que mi hermano está en la Universidad y mi papá tiene excavaciones nocturnas…

—Entiendo…¿Y por qué no te buscas cualquier otro pasatiempo? Digo, bailar no es lo único bueno que sabes hacer. O por lo menos, seguir el ejemplo de tu profesor y tomarte un descanso.

Negué con mi cabeza y me quedé en silencio, mirando al horizonte. La verdad no quería tener otro hobbie que no requiriera de una serie de pasos que se sincronicen con una música rítmica. Mi cabello suelto danzando con el resto de mi cuerpo, y meciéndose con el viento y la fuerza en la que giraba o la que me meneaba. De cierto modo, aquello me alegraba de muchas formas y me hacía sentir tan libre, que a veces pensaba que el alma de mi mamá me poseía de cierta forma y se sentía feliz al hacer de nuevo lo que tanto le gustaba. Eso era la principal causa por la que tomaba clases de baile, aunque me decepcionaba no poder completar la felicidad de mi madre al no querer bailar todo género que se me presentase.

—No quiero Tommy, mientras más rápido encuentre una academia de baile que dicte clases en horario nocturno, mejor.

Mi amiga sonrío ante la respuesta tan decidida que había dado, y se limitó a posar su cabeza en mi hombro, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Todos necesitan descansar de vez en cuando, Saku.

**(Shaoran)**

La última clase se había pasado rápido, si comparamos a como habían sido las primeras horas. A lo mejor era porque la asignatura que tocaba era matemática, o porque la chica castaña que se sentaba delante de mí había desaparecido misteriosamente, al igual que su amiga de cabellos negros. En fin, era mejor si no estaban, pues de cierta forma me hacía sentir más relajado y sin necesidad de golpear la mesa con la frustración que se estaba adueñando de mí para el momento en que la vi sentada en aquel puesto tan distraída. Y para el colmo de que la mujer de cabellos rojizos había tomado la dulce e inoportuna decisión de que me sentara justo detrás de ella. Porque era la maldita mesa disponible en todo el salón y era la única opción que me quedaba.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Instituto cabizbajo, cuando escuché que una voz masculina que me era familiar llamaba a mis espaldas. Me detuve y esperé a que se aproximara.

Al llegar se inclinó un poco posando su mano sobre mi hombro y jadeando. Probablemente el pobre se había echado una buena carrera tratando de buscarme.

—¿Qué quieres, Yamazaki?

Se repuso inmediatamente y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos color petróleo extendiendo la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—No sabía que llegabas hoy, disculpa. —Chasqueó la lengua y me miró con un poco de hastío. — Que lástima que no hayamos tocado en la misma clase.

—Créeme que para mí no es una desgracia — Susurré y seguí caminando, dejándolo ahí, probablemente confundido.

—¡Eh!— Pareció reaccionar al hecho de que me estaba alejando cada vez más de donde estábamos—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde crees tú?

—Oh... —Entendió a que me refería más rápido de lo que yo pensé, y miró el reloj de muñeca que cargaba puesto. — ¡Pero si aún falta una hora!

—Tengo que llegar temprano, me están esperando.

—Bueno, nos vemos allá entonces.

Se despidió de mí agitando la mano de un lado a otro y lo remedé, solo por cortesía. Aunque a decir verdad, Yamazaki era uno de los pocos chicos, por no decir el único, que conocía en aquel instituto y que podría considerar mi amigo, así que no me convenía para nada formar enemistad alguna con aquel chico.

Recordé que le había mentido, en parte, pues no era necesaria mi presencia en la academia en estos momentos. Y tal como el me lo había dicho, faltaba una hora para comenzar con los ensayos. Pero la verdad, quería recorrer la ciudad solo. Tal vez tomar un poco de aire fresco me haría olvidar algunas cosas que claramente no quería tener en mi mente por esos días.

Divisé a lo lejos un pequeño parque que tenía un enorme pingüino en el centro, y sonreí, aquello era muestra de que esta pequeña ciudad seguía siendo la misma desde que me fui. En Tokyo no se veían parques así, pues casi todos eran de gigantescas atracciones, con ruedas de la fortuna y todo eso. Pero nada como aquellos que solo constaban de pequeñas atracciones como sube y baja, rueda, uno que otro columpio y toboganes.

_A ella le gustaban mucho ese tipo de parques, sobre todo este. ¿Recuerdas?_

Sacudí mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño, quizá enojándome conmigo mismo. ¿Dónde había quedado aquello de no prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que me recordara _a ella_? Pues no lo sé, y claramente mi conciencia me había jugado sucio al mencionar aquello. ¿Qué ya no podía sentirme bien por lo menos un segundo sin que ella me acordara de todo lo que alguna vez pude sufrir?

Seguí caminando, cabizbajo, y con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme. Los cascos de mis audífonos permanecían en mis orejas mientras la música clásica hacía que recordara toda los pasos de la semana anterior.

_Fíjate por donde vas ¿Quieres? Luego andas tropezando a chicas inocentes y las andas tratando como si ellas fueran las culpables de que sientas que tu existencia es miserable._

Sonreí arrogante, a pesar de que me podían tomar por raro por el hecho de estar sonriendo solo, sin ninguna razón aparente para hacerlo. Pero a decir verdad, pelear con mi conciencia era bastante divertido de la forma en como esta me podía hacer enojar a mí, y yo la podía hacer enojar a ella, en una especie de Karma.

_Y cada vez, puedo pensar, que necesitamos urgentemente a un psicólogo o nuestros problemas se agrandarán cada vez más…_

_¿Y tú piensas?_ Dije para mí, como si de verdad aquello me podría entretener un buen rato antes de que se hiciera la hora de ir a la academia.

_Soy tu conciencia, gran genio. Con el solo hecho de que pueda pelear contigo significa que tengo mente propia. Oh…Li Shaoran, estarás en un gran problema si me adueño por completo de ti._

—Cállate. — Dije en lo que a mi parecer fue un susurro, olvidando el hecho de que tenía los audífonos puestos, lo que provocaba que alzara mi voz en un cincuenta por ciento, y pues…también el hecho de que mis pies me habían mandado a un lugar en donde me toparía con una chica de cabello rubio que me miraba fijamente, con una expresión en su rostro de lo que parecía preocupación. Probablemente por el hecho de haberme encontrado hablando solo, como si de verdad tuviese problemas.

—Eh, guapo. — Se animó a decir la chica mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, tratando de reclamar mi atención — ¿Os encontráis bien?

Parpadeé un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad; apartando los audífonos de mis oídos y observando mejor a la rubia de ojos grises que tenía en frente.

—S-Si, no es nada. —Aclaré, tratando de parecer relajado, a lo que la chica relajo el ceño y sonrío tranquilamente.

—¿Sabes que te haría bien? Un café. Acá vendemos unos exquisitos. Entra por favor, yo invito.

Ante tal jovial invitación, y el guiño que me regaló la rubia, no pude negarme. A lo mejor un café me despertaría un poco y me quitaría el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con apoderarse de mí en cualquier instante.

Entré junto con ella, acompañados del ruido de la campanita que tenía la puerta.

—Siéntate, por favor. En minutos te traeré el menú de bebidas…¿Desearías comer algo?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí amablemente. Ella, quien me devolvió la sonrisa tomando un ligero color rosáceo en sus mejillas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó hacia el interior de la cocina. Cinco minutos después, volvió con la carta, tal y como lo había prometido, pero esta vez en unos graciosos patines color blanco y con una libreta del mismo color en su otra mano.

—Y bien…¿Qué ordenará_, amo_?

—Un… Mokka Hoshi, por favor.

—En seguida se lo traigo.

Bien, no solía frecuentar mucho estos lugares. Los Maid Café no eran mucho de mi agrado, pero a decir verdad este tenía un toque bastante adorable, _o moe_, como lo suelen llamar ellos. Esperé un par de minutos más a que me trajeran mi pedido, observando los dibujos que había en las paredes.

—Aquí tiene, amo, espero y lo disfrute.

—Gracias.

La chica se marchó rápidamente, aún sonrojada, aunque no entendería nunca porque lo estaba en ese momento, y empecé a tomar el café en sorbos lentos, tratando de perderme en su sabor y su aroma a cafeína pura mezclada con chocolate fundido.

Miré mi reloj y casi me atraganto con el café al darme cuenta que aquella hora se había pasado bastante rápido, y que si no me marchaba de aquel lugar rápidamente, iba a llegar tarde y por ende, iba a tener que soportar el regaño de Akitsuki.

Dejé el dinero y la propina sobre la mesa y me levanté de la mesa rápidamente. Aunque al dirigirme a la salida…

**(Sakura)**

—¡Tomoyo!¿Te encuentras…

No pude terminar la frase al darme cuenta de la identidad de la persona que había tropezado con Tomoyo en la entrada al Maid Café. Me quedé completamente helada al saber que probablemente su furia se incrementaría, y que esta vez mi amiga y yo si nos encontraríamos en grandes problemas.

Para sorpresa de ambas, este no reparó en nuestra presencia, y en cambio procedió a recoger los papeles y documentos que se habían salido de su maletín y desparramado por el suelo. Tomoyo, quien ya había salido del asombro que le había causado la actitud del chico nuevo, lo ayudo a recoger todo y se los entregó, a lo que este se lo arrancó de un tirón, levantándose y marchándose por el lugar de donde nosotras veníamos, sin mediar palabra alguna con nosotras.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Es todo un maleducado.

—A lo mejor tenía prisa. — Alegó Tomoyo, haciendo que mi ceño se frunciera al saber que ella lo estaba defendiendo. — Mira…Se ha dejado algo.

Me coloqué en cuclillas para quedar a su misma altura, si tomamos en cuenta que la pobre aún seguía en el piso de la entrada.

—¡Es un folleto de una academia que queda cerca de aquí! —Exclamé entusiasmada paseando mis ojos de un extremo al otro del papel, leyendo rápidamente su información, hasta llegar a aquella parte en donde mi sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo y mi esperanza de volver a bailar por la noche se había esfumado. —Pero es de…Ballet.

Ahora ustedes se preguntaran el por qué me desilusioné tanto al darme cuenta de que era el fascículo de una academia de ballet lo que se encontraba en mis manos. Bien ¿Recuerdan cuando les mencioné que mi madre practicaba otro género aparte de los que yo bailaba? Bien, el ballet era uno de esos. Y a decir verdad, nunca me llamó la atención porque de pequeña, al tratar de imitarla haciendo _un Arabesque_ o un _Assemblé,_ siempre terminaba de culo en el piso, y aquello me desanimo lo bastante como para no querer practicarlo más nunca.

—¡Vamos Saku! — Me alentó Tomoyo — Es la oportunidad que estabas esperando. A lo mejor sea cosa del destino.

—O de Murphy…

—No seas tonta. Deberías ir por lo menos a una clase, si no te gusta, pues tocará obligarte de otra manera. —

—Igual ni tengo la ropa necesaria. No tengo ni malla, ni tutú, ni medias…¡Ni nada de eso! Me excusé.

—Pero tu mamá si…

—No voy a usar la ropa de mi madre, y sabes eso muy bien.

—Pues usa la de mi mamá, tenía entendido que ellas iban juntas a la misma academia de danza.

—¡Tomoooyoo!

—Anda Saku, yo te llevo rápido. — En ese momento a Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos y tomó mis manos, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa macabra. —Hazlo por mí…¡Para volver a usar mi cámara de video!

Caí al piso de golpe, producto del comentario de mi amiga. La miré de nuevo, y me percaté de que era imposible que me negara ante aquella dulce petición, por lo que suspiré, y accedí a lo que probablemente me arrepentiría luego.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

Tomoyo soltó un chillido de emoción y me subió a rastras a su limusina. Quien nos llevó rápidamente a la Mansión Daidouji. Allí saludó a su madre rápidamente, y me llevó hacia el gran vestidor. Sacando de entre las gavetas una pequeña caja que tenía unas prendas bastante delicadas.

—Tomoyo, no creo que pueda…

Sin dejarme terminar la frase, mi amiga me empujó hacia el baño obligándome a ponerme aquello, y podría jurar que casi se desmaya de alegría al salir con el atuendo.

—¡Pero si te ves precioooosa! —Dijo Tomoyo, al tiempo en que me entregaba un abrigo — Anda vamos, que se hace tarde.

Me coloqué rápidamente la gran prenda y apuré el paso para subir de nuevo a la limusina que nos llevaría definitivamente a la dirección que decía el folleto.

Al llegar, observé temerosa el edificio de tres pisos que se levantaba al frente de mí, y Tomoyo posó una mano en mi hombro, tratando de tranquilizarme. Suspiré y traté de bajarme del auto en el momento en que la misma mano que se había posado en mi hombro me tiró fuertemente hacia ella, provocando un ligero mareo en mí.

—¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Tienes que recogerte un moño!

Mi amiga retiró con cuidado las ligas que sostenían las dos coletas que me había hecho aquella mañana. Y en vez de eso empezó a recogerme el cabello en una cola alta, para después enrollarla, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes escaparse de esta.

—Estás lista. Llámame cuando finalice la clase. ¡Suerte!

Bien…ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

**(Shaoran)**

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al edificio en donde se encontraba la academia, y me recosté en la pared para recuperar el aire que había perdido en la pequeña carrerita que me había echado desde aquel cafetín hacia acá. Obviando mi mala suerte en tener que chocarme con sabrá Dios quién. Y en esos momentos hasta puede que me arrepintiera de no haberme disculpado, pero en realidad, eso no me importaba mucho.

Entré al edificio con total tranquilidad, aunque sabía que no me iba a salvar de cualquier insulto de Akitsuki. La música se hacía más fuerte conforme me acercaba al salón y una luz enceguecedora fue lo primero que me recibió a abrir la puerta de hierro.

Sin embargo, nadie se había dado cuenta que había entrado, pues todos estaban lo bastante concentrado en sus rutinas. Bueno…Casi nadie. Pues el sonido de las plantillas de unas zapatillas se acercaban a mi lentamente y con desdeño.

—Llegas tarde, Shaoran.

—Lo sé, Nakuru. Es que me he perdido y…

—No me mientas, querido. Tú conoces Tomoeda mejor que nadie y el hecho de que te hayas ido a vivir a Tokyo por dos años no es suficiente para que me digas que se te han olvidado todos los caminos.

—Pues el camino al instituto sí que no me lo sabía…—Dije para mí.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—No, nada Nakuru. — Mentí al atemorizarme por el tono de voz fuerte e intimidante que tenía la chica de cabellos café.

—Bien, pues alístate, y comencemos con la práctica… Por cierto, ya que ayer por la noche no me respondiste las llamadas ni los mensajes… —Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca al recordar que anoche había estado ensayando hasta tarde por lo que me dormí casi inmediatamente— tocará decirlo hoy. Haru tuvo un accidente, nada grave, pero no podrá volver a bailar en unos cinco o seis meses.

Me empalidecí al escuchar aquello…¿Había dicho cinco o seis meses?

—¡Pero, Nakuru!¡La presentación es en 4 meses!

—Lo sé Shaoran, y por esa misma razón tendremos que buscarte una pareja rápido…Sin embargo, todas las chicas ya tienen papeles y es casi imposible que protagonicen dos en la misma obra.

—Pero Haru es la protagonista, joder.

—¡No me tienes que decir lo que es obvio, no soy estúpida! — Retó, alzando bastante la voz y haciendo esta vez, que todos los bailarines fijaran su mirada en nosotros dos y nuestra no muy amistosa discusión. —Chicos, vuelvan a lo suyo. Ai, practica el Grand Plie, que aún te sale un poco tembloroso.

La aludida asintió y todos volvieron con sus rutinas, tal y como lo hacían hace unos minutos.

—Nuestra única opción es que una chica llegue en estos momentos a querer bailar aquí, y ambos sabemos bien que eso no va a pasar, Nakuru.

En ese preciso instante la puerta de hierro sonó, con aquel particular chillido, y se dibujó en el umbral una silueta femenina, vestida con una enorme gabardina.

—D-Disculpen —Pronunció ella. Había algo en su voz que la hacía muy familiar, sentía que la había escuchado en otra parte aquel mismo día. — Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y…Vengo a tomar clases en este lugar. ¿Hay cupo para una chica más?

Miré a mi acompañante y esta tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, que si no estuviese tan ocupada contemplando a la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, se hubiese burlado de mí sin piedad alguna y con un "¿Qué decías?" para completar aquella humillación.

Mierda, por qué a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-Nota de Tiff-o-o-:<strong>¡Hola! Ya llegó mi parte favorita de la historia. La verdad no pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero estoy más adelantada de lo que podía imaginar. Así que ayer me dediqué a releer el capítulo y pues hoy ya me encuentro subiéndolo. El capítulo, como lo ven, más largo que el anterior, pero es por el simple hecho de que ya la historia v tomando forma. Ahora…Adentrémonos más al capi :P

Para las sospechas de muchas, ya ven que era cierto que el chico misterioso que es Shaoran era bailarín, y de ballet profesional. ¿Quién se imaginaría? Pensaba que sería buena idea que en vez de ballet fuera tango…¡Pero para entonces ya había hecho el prólogo y me daba bastante fastidio cambiarlo completamente! Pues…sé que ahora querrán matarme porque es muy poco masculino para él. Pero no tiene nada que ver:P Los hombres que bailan ese género no tienen por qué perder su hombría, si no véanse Princess Tutú, y luego me dicen xD Además, su dulce profesora resulto ser nada más y nada menos que ¡Na-ku-ru!. O bueno, más que profesora, acompañante; si tomamos en cuenta que Shao es más profesional que todos los que están bailando ahí. Y además de profesional, trastornado. Bueno no, pero hay que tener una razón concisa del por qué se la pasa peleando con su conciencia. Aunque a fin de cuentas, todos lo hacemos ¿No? Y pasando a la dulce Sakura…Como les dije antes, tendría esencia de Sakura Card Captor ¡Porque de eso es el fic! Solo que sin magia, ni nada. Pero el comentario que hace Tomoyo alusivo a los tiempos donde ella tenía nueve …Si le hacía trajes, porque no le voy a quitar la ilusión a Tommy, y cazaba cartas para diversión de ambas. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a preguntar Sakura a Tomoyo? Pues eso es algo obvio, tomando en cuenta lo distraída que ha estado la linda amatista últimamente ¡Pero si está peor que Sak! Bueno, ya les aclaré también acá que el género que bailaba Nadeshiko era Ballet. Y su dulce hija le seguirá los pasos para verla un poco más feliz.

Creo que eso es todo, a menos que tengan otra duda. Que se las aclararé luego.

Ahora sí, a responder los reviews que me alegran el día :P

**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** No tienes nada que agradecer, y que bueno que te haya gustado n_n. Exacto, aunque no es el segundo capítulo, es el primero. Porque el anterior es como una introducción a lo que sería la historia. Como ves acá, Shaoran es una mezcla de trastornos psicológicos que en cualquier momento saldrán a la luz. Nah, mentira. Pero de que es más misterioso que la historia, lo es. No podía quitar lo de TxE, aunque en este capítulo parece que la Tomoyin se inclina más por su amor de niña. Uhmm, bueno. Eriol aparecerá luego, lo prometo. No será solo un fantasma que deambula por ahí. ¡Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y día de Reyes atrasado! Ya me tocará desearte San Valentín pronto, porque te aseguro que subiré un capítulo ese día :P. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Rebeca26**: ¡Hola! Pues, haha. No digamos "Qué grosero Shaoran" pues digamos que es su actitud natural. Y el chico tiene razones para serlo, eh xD...En este capítulo se deja ver un poquito, casi invisible, el por qué odia tanto a la pobre Sak, que probablemente no se lo merece, pero así son las cosas. A Sakura si le afecta, pero es porque nunca alguien la había tratado de esa forma, y a las malas tendrá que acostumbrarse a eso. Bye bye. Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo, y día de reyes atrasado de igual forma.

**Nanitayi-Li:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Pues Shaoran lo es, y más de lo que te imaginas. Digamos que es la principal causa del por qué trata así a la pobre Sakura xD. Aunque ella solo tenga la culpa de una cosita. ¡Y en realidad ni siquiera es culpa de la pobre! Jajaja. Gracias por tu review y ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de Reyes atrasado! Espero que te haya traído a Shaoran versión escala, aunque yo lo sigo esperando. :c ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Bebeli:** ¡Hola! Pues, yo tampoco pensaba publicar tan pronto, pero como dije, estoy escribiendo los capítulos más rápido de lo que esperaba. De modo que solo los releo y le acomodo cositas si hace falta. Pues sí, te acostumbrarás hasta que quiera aclarar las cosas de Shaoran xD Que no será hasta mucho después de haber lidiado sus problemas con la pobre Sakura..Que por cierto ¡Le invadió hasta su lugar de "descanso", por decirlo así! Ya ves que una de tus teorías es cierta…¡Shaoran sí es bailarín! Aunque no sé si te guste el hecho de que sea bailarín de ballet. Como sea. Con la segunda. Uhmm, puede que sí. Pero eso se lo preguntarán luego, y quien menos te imaginas xD. ¡Feliz año, navidad, y día de Reyes! Espero que la hayas pasado genial, y hasta la próxima actualización.

Y terminando aquí, me despido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque el Lunes se me borrará cuando comience clases...It's something.

Sayo~


	4. Marcando Distancias

_Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen. Y poner esto en cada capítulo es…Argh xD._

**Pensez vous savez danser?**

_Chapter III_**  
>"Marcando distancias"<strong>

**(Sakura)**

La fuerte tormenta que hace unas horas había predicho, estando sentada en el jardín del instituto, se adueñaba por completo de las calles de Tomoeda, minutos después de haber estado a salvo en ese viejo edificio en donde me encontraba en aquel momento.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia colisionando contra las calles oscuras y la ventana de la sala de baile, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para silenciar el taconeo hueco de las zapatillas rosadas que cargaba puestas la morena que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia mi persona. Arqueó un poco sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa y estrechándome su mano, a pesar de que seguía cabizbaja desde el momento en que los había visto a ellos dos en aquella esquina del salón: La que tenía en estos momentos al frente, mirándome como si hubiese encontrado un botellón de agua en un desierto, y el otro, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, para luego fruncir notablemente el ceño.

Sin embargo, eso no era motivo suficiente para dejar de lado mis buenos modales y devolverle el saludo a la chica de largos cabellos, y levanté mi rostro, apartando de mi cara los mechones que escapaban del moño que Tomoyo me había recogido torpemente. Sonreí, quizá un poco más de lo que lo hacía ella, y dirigí mi mano para estrechar la de ella, a modo de saludo bastante…_No oriental._

Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar su mano la apartó rápidamente, y se dio vuelta quedando de perfil a mi persona.

_¿Pero qué…_

—No hay cupo, lo siento.

—¿Eh? — Arqueé mis cejas, asombrada, ese cambio de actitud había sido tan repentino, que casi juraba haberlo visto en alguna otra parte…

—¿Qué dices, Nakuru? — Preguntó burlona una voz masculina que se asomaba desde las tinieblas del rincón en donde ambos estaban anteriormente.

Se acercó poco a poco, dejando apreciar su uniforme, que era idéntico al de mi instituto, por cierto; su sonrisa, bastante arrogante y por último sus ojos…Unos ojos que no olvidaría ni con un ataque repentino de amnesia.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_No puede ser._

Ahogué un grito en mi garganta. Un grito que, de ser otra persona, hubiese sido más bien una carcajada, pero…Digamos que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para poder hacer algún comentario gracioso y un poco ofensivo en ese instante.

—Li-kun…—Susurré, aún incrédula de que fuera el gran Shaoran, a quien tuviese en frente.

¿Y ven lo que les digo? ¡Todo es culpa de Murphy, no del destino! Que yo sepa, el destino siempre te conlleva a cosas buenas. ¡Y definitivamente estar en un mismo salón con Shaoran Li no puede ser algo bueno!

Simplemente, _¡No puede!_

—Nakuru…—Dijo, ampliando su arrogante sonrisa. — No conocía esos cambios de humor de tu parte. — Y hablando de personas bipolares…— Pero bueno. Si no hay cupo pues, lo siento mucho, niña.

La morena frunció el ceño mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su compañero, quien seguía observándola de aquella forma tan…socarrona.

—¿Traes puesta la vestimenta? — Finalmente añadió la chica, dejándome en total desconcierto. Asentí tímidamente y esta bosquejo una media sonrisa en su rostro. —Bien, pues ponte las zapatillas y encuéntrame en la otra sala en 5 minutos.

Volví a asentir y me dirigí hacia un rincón del salón, mientras las personas que estaban ahí hacían caso omiso de mi presencia, pues estaban muy ocupados con sus faenas de estirarse en una barra de hierro o dar vueltas hasta marearse. Resoplé apartando de mi cara un mechón castaño que descansaba en mi frente, y me senté en el piso de madera, para enlazar las cintas de mi zapatilla. O tratar de hacerlo, puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo se ataban esas cosas, por más veces que hubiese visto a mi madre hacerlo de una manera que parecía tan fácil.

Una masa se posó frente a mí, bloqueando la poca luz que me llegaba y provocando que dejara de luchar con las cintas y fijara mi atención ella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, a decir verdad, la menos falsa que había visto desde que entré a este edificio.

Ladeé mi cabeza y agradecí. No quería que la castaña se sintiese ofendida, pero si quería lograr algo, tenía que aprender las cosas por mí misma. La chica asintió, y se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo volvía a eso de atarme las cintas como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese atando los cordones de mis zapatos deportivos.

—No es tan difícil como tú lo haces ver. — Dijo la chica –_cuyonombrenosabía_- entre risas.

—Pues, es la primera vez que lo hago. — Mascullé. — Podré forjar que se vea difícil, pero mi mamá hacía que fuese todo lo contrario, y por eso estoy decidida a recordar como lo lograba ella. No puedo valerme de los demás.

—¿Tu mamá fue bailarina?

—Sí, toda su vida. Le encantaba bailar, supongo que heredé sus dones.

—Oh, ya veo. — Amplió la sonrisa — Mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara. Gusto en conocerte.

—Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Los ojos de Chiharu se abrieron de par en par al momento en que me presenté y se iluminaron. Sonreí para mis adentros pues me había originado bastante gracia el hecho de que solo había visto ese brillo en los ojos de quien era mi mejor amiga.

—¿Así que eres hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto? — Preguntó entusiasmada.

—Eh, sí. —Respondí aún confundida. ¡¿Cómo era que se sabía el nombre de mi difunta madre?

—¡Genial! No sabía que eras hija de una gran bailarina como lo fue la señorita Nadeshiko. Aunque tenía entendido que Kinomoto era su apellido de casada. ¿No?

—Sí. Firmaba originalmente Amamiya.

—Ya sabía que esos hermosos ojos esmeralda solo podían ser heredados de una persona. ¡Qué guay!

Me sonrojé hasta tomar el color de una ciruela madura. Era la primera vez que me hacían una comparación tan bonita con mi mamá de esa manera y al parecer, ya tenía una amiga. Aunque una amiga más…esto, ¿Cómo se podría decir? Maravillada con mi persona, y hasta más que la misma Tomoyo.

—¡Eureka! — Grité emocionada al ver que ya había logrado atar mis zapatillas por completo.

—Niña ¿Ya estás lista? —Preguntó la morena, asomándose por el umbral de la puerta.

Chiharu levantó su pulgar, contestando por mí, y me guiñó el ojo, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del piso. La profesora, que respondía al nombre de Nakuru, según Li, me había escudriñado durante todo el recorrido con su mirada castaña.

Llegué hacia donde estaba ella, y me señaló con el dedo índice hacia donde tenía que ir. Tragué grueso y asentí, pensando que era lo único que me atrevía a hacer al estar cerca de esa rara chica.

—_Es hija de Amamiya ¿No?_

—_Sí, lo es. _

La lluvia arreciaba, y daba paso a intensos destellos de luz, acompañados por un gran estruendo, segundos luego. Miré mi reloj de muñeca, dándome cuenta de que aún faltaban dos horas para salir de esa tortura. Bien, ni tan tortura, porque no había hecho absolutamente nada aparte de hablar con una friqui obsesionada con mi madre y luchar con las cintas rosado pálido, de las zapatillas.

Finalmente llegué al salón, y suspiré al verlo de pie al lado de la ventana. Tan distraído. Hasta se veía más bonito cuando no abría la boca. Se volteó, y me miró con una expresión tan de…fastidio.

Iba a ser una larga noche…

**(Shaoran)**

La lluvia había sido mi acompañante mientras esperaba a Nakuru y a la chica de cabellos castaños – Cuyonombrenorecuerdo, nimeimporta-. Sonreí al ver que esta se intensificaba conforme los segundos pasaban. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia era tan relajante, a pesar de que ciertas veces me causaran migraña.

Cosas mías, a saber.

No había reparado en ella, ni en el momento que entró, ni en el momento en que me miró con ese rostro tan inexpresivo; como si de verdad ya hubiese entendido que no la quería ver ni en foto.

Y que aparte se estaba adueñando de _mi _espacio personal, estaba congeniando en _mi_ academia, y estaba acabando con _mi_ paciencia.

Hasta me arrepentí de haberle dado casquillo a Nakuru, puesto que probablemente era gracias a mí que ella seguía ahí. Porque sabía que Akitsuki se molestaría por un simple reto, y que si seguía haciendo eso de contradecirla y darle la razón cuando me convenía, ella optaría por llevarme la contraria haciéndome sentir como un ser insignificante y sin palabra alguna en aquella academia. Y claro está, terminaría acusándome de que lo hace porque soy un arrogante, y bla, bla, bla…

Porque yo no soy arrogante. _¿Verdad?_

A paso rápido me acerqué hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. O bueno, hubiese sido así de no llevarle una cabeza de altura a la pobre chica.

—Eres valiente.

—¿Tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido o algo por el estilo? — Ironizó ella.

—Tómalo como quieras. — Espeté. —Por cierto, Sake…

—Sakura… —Gruñó.

—Cómo te llames, ¿Cómo fue que supiste de esta academia? Pocas personas la conocen…Y no le hacemos mucha publici…

La ojiverde me ordenó a callarme posando su índice en sus labios y sacó algo de su bolso rápidamente, posándolo frente a mis narices y agitándolo de un lado a otro.

—Si a esto no se le llama publicidad, no sé qué sea.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Se cayó de tu maletín. —Oprimió con ambas manos el bolso negro de donde había sacado el folleto, y se mordió el labio inferior. — Cuando…me tropezaste en la salida de la cafetería.

—Ah, así que eras tú.

Asintió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Como si esperase una paliza de mi parte. Suspiró, y mantenía su mirada fija en el piso. Por alguna razón, o más bien por conveniencia suya, no me había mirado a los ojos desde que había entrado a la sala.

_¿Por qué tenía que tener los mismos gestos?_

_¿Por qué se tenían que parecer tanto?_

_¿Por qué ahora mismo sentía ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y hacer que dejara de pensar que soy un verdadero ogro?_

_Maldición._

Ladeé mi cabeza, y bufé. Molesto conmigo mismo. La chica que tenía en frente no era ella. Y no lo sería por más que quisiese. Así que se tenía que acostumbrar a mi trato puesto que era su culpa el tener un físico impresionantemente…¿Común?

—Shaoran, por algo de música.

La voz de Nakuru rompió como tijeras la tensión de ese instante, y reaccioné. Mirándola con una sonrisa. Esperaba que esa chiquilla no pasara la prueba, puesto que a pesar de que me hubiese demostrado ser hasta más rápida que yo, en la clase de gimnasia de esta mañana; no tenía madera de bailarina, ni mucho menos.

Le di al botón de play del pequeño reproductor, y una música clásica pero a la vez con ritmo, se adueñó por completo del salón. Observé como Nakuru tenía su atención puesta en el recorrido que hizo Kinomoto al dejar su bolso en uno de los rincones y volver al centro del salón.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien…—Repitió la castaña, como si fuese una especie de eco o algo por estilo.

—¿Bailarás algo? — Preguntó Nakuru, secamente. Me sonreí. Akitsuki podría ser un fastidio fuera de la academia, pero dentro era una de las chicas más temidas, por decirlo así. Tal vez por eso había sucedido a la profesora cuando esta renunció a su cargo, quedando ella con el cargo de instructora.

—No puedo bailar esta música. —Contestó ella, aun sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Si no puedes bailar esta música, no puedes bailar ninguna. Así que fue un pl…

Levantó el rostro bruscamente, fijando sus ojos en los de ella y dejando notar su ceño bastante fruncido. El choque entre los ojos castaños de Akitsuki, y los verdes penetrantes de ella, terminó por hacer que Nakuru apartara la mirada, y se sonrojara. Acto seguido Sakura se puso en puntillas y comenzó una rutina que me dejó completamente sorprendido, aunque a mi amiga no pareció haberle causado impresión alguna.

Acompañada de dos piruetas, perfectamente realizadas, y otra serie de pasos que yo no pude dominar hasta meses después de haber empezado a practicar ballet, comenzó a moverse en cada rincón de aquel salón en armonía con la música que había colocado. Unos tres minutos de baile, acabaron por agotarla completamente, y terminó en el piso jadeando y de rodillas.

—Está bien, — Dijo la morena acercándose a la ojiverde. — Pero no es _perfecto._ El ballet es una danza bastante profesional y…refinada. Te faltan muchas cosas.

—¿Delicadeza? — Preguntó ella, algo confundida.

—No es eso. _Si no lo puedes sentir, no lo puedes lograr._ — Aclaró Nakuru, con un suspiro de por medio. —Pero ya que estamos en situación de emergencia…—Me miró a mí con cierto enojo. —Te aceptaremos.

A la chica se le había iluminado el rostro ante la aceptación de Nakuru, levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Luego se giró hacia a mí para hacerme una especie de mofa.

Y a decir verdad, no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento hubiese saltado hacia donde yo estaba diciéndome algo así como ¡JA! Lo he logrado. O algo por el estilo.

—Pero con la condición, de que él... —Agregó, señalándome a mí — sea tu tutor.

Tragué grueso, asesinando a Nakuru mentalmente. ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí! ¿No se había dado cuenta de que con cualquier persona que pudiera estar en esos momentos, ella sería la última a la que escogería? No la quería ver en lo que me quedaba de vida, a menos que se hiciera una reconstrucción total de rostro, y bueno, ya quedaría de mi parte en reconsiderar mi trato hacia ella. ¡Pero eso no le quitaba nada! Tendría que soportarla tanto en la preparatoria, como en el único lugar que solía ser mi refugio.

Y tal vez por eso, juré que aquella noche me pondría a recordar que cosa cruel había hecho yo de pequeño para que el karma actuara sobre mí de aquella forma. ¡Porque de verdad que me estaba jodiendo la vida!

Pero era quedarme con la furia por dentro, o pensar en cualquier otra cosa para encontrarle solución al hecho de verla unas 18 horas al día sin molestarme.

**(Sakura)**

Miré horrorizada a quien era la profesora, en el momento en que dijo que si quería quedarme, tendría que estar bajo la compañía de Li Shaoran en lo que restaba de año. Resoplé, algo molesta, y miré con gran enojo al chico de cabellos chocolates, quien solo se limitó a mirarme de reojo con su típica expresión de asco hacia mi persona.

La castaña se fue del salón inmediatamente, haciendo sonar con fuerza las puntas de sus zapatillas, dejándonos a mí y a Li completamente solos.

Y eso significaba "Infierno total" en tres…dos…uno.

—Así que te aceptaron. — Finalmente se atrevió a decir él, en el momento en que se había asegurado que Akitsuki se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Pues, sí. Lástima que fuera con la condición de tenerte que soportar todos los días.

—Lo mismo digo. No es fácil soportar a una patosa como tú. Menos tener que darle clases todos los días. —Contraatacó él, con su típica arrogancia.

—No soy ninguna patosa, para tu información. Que tú siempre andes descuidado no es mi culpa, yo que te digo.

—Estás en el club de animadoras de la preparatoria ¿No? — Preguntó él, desviando por completo el tema.

_Quizá porque yo tenía razón._

—Sí…¿Cómo lo sab…?

—Te mueves como una —Sonrío — Es con eso a lo que se refería Nakuru al decirte que tenías que ser más delicada. Con eso no llegarás a nada.

—Puedo llegar más lejos de lo que tú piensas. —Aseguré, con aires de grandeza en mi interior.

—Eso quisiera verlo. Aunque a decir verdad…Ya es bastante el hecho de que pudieras mantenerte en puntillas tres minutos. Creo que es mucho por hoy. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a casa y si aún te queda algo de valentía vuelves mañana?

Miré el reloj de pared y me cercioré que no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde que había ingresado a la academia, por lo que negué con la cabeza decidida y miré sus ojos ambarinos fijamente.

—Se supone que tienes que ocuparte de mí. ¿No? No creo que a Akitsuki le agrade el hecho de que dejes ir a una de tus "pupilas" así como así.

—A Nakuru no le agrada nada. En realidad, si no te habías dado cuenta, tu tampoco le agradas. Ni a ella, ni a la mitad del salón.

Sus palabras me habían llegado tan fríamente al corazón, que hicieron que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos sin yo poder evitarlo. Las sequé tan rápido como pude, y colocándome de nuevo a la defensiva, logré agregar.

—¿Y tú, qué?¿Sientes que siendo grosero con cualquier persona que se te cruce por en frente lograrás que te tengan algo de respeto o miedo? Lo máximo que podrán sentir será lástima, ¡Para que lo sepas! —Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos en el momento en que sentí que las lágrimas se hacían más abundantes. Él no me vería llorar, de ninguna manera. —Además… ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates de esa manera?

—Parecerte _a ella._ —Susurró él, por lo bajo. No había entendido lo que había querido decir con aquello, pero preferí dejarlo pasar hasta que la rabia que tenía se desvaneciera por completo. — Kinomoto, lo mejor será que…Nos tratemos como desconocidos.

—¿Y no es justo lo que estamos haciendo? —Espeté, obviando el hecho de que me había asombrado el que no me llamara "Niñita" o "Patosa"

—Pues, las personas normales no pelean con desconocidos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Jaja. Yo nada. Solo…que te quede claro que solo soy tu compañero de clases y de baile. De resto, no sé quién eres tú, ni tú sabes quién soy…

—¡Hey, Sakura! —Exclamó Chiharu desde el umbral de la puerta. —Nakuru quiere mostrarte algo.

Miré a mi interlocutor por última vez e hice una pequeña reverencia, antes de irme hacia donde se encontraba la chica de reflejos rojizos. Él se limitó a darme una sonrisa, y fijó de nuevo su atención en la ventana del salón, tal y como lo estaba haciendo desde un principio. Me fui alejando lentamente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que su gruesa voz, me hizo pararme en seco a mitad de mi recorrido.

—Niña, no sé por qué tu rutina no le agradó a Nakuru, pero es una de las más perfectas que he visto, a decir verdad.

Sudé frío por unos segundos, y estuve a punto de responderle hasta el momento en que oí la voz de Mihara a la lejanía, y decidí salir tan rápido como pude, antes de decir algo impertinente.

No sé cuántos secretos tengas escondidos Li Shaoran, pero haré lo posible para que los compartas conmigo.

* * *

><p>Notita de Tiff: Konnichiwa! Luego de tanto sin actualizar(Un mes, Dios mío) Les traigo el tercer capítulo, por fín. *Corre en círculos* La verdad es que no esperaba tardarme tanto en actualizar. Pero es que las clases me tienen más que atosigada y pues…Ya ven a donde voy a parar.<p>

Pasando a lo que de verdad importa, sí, el capítulo…Comenzamos con que vemos un cambio de actitud por parte de Nakuru al detallar mejor a Sakura. Tal vez ella sepa algo que nosotros no, y quizá hasta sea lo mismo que sabe Shaoran -Suspenso- Jaja, bueno…Chiharu también es bailarina –Y solo porque no quería poner a Naoko, o a Rika- Y porque si recuerdan en el capítulo anterior…también lo es…NO, nada de eso! No arruinaré sorpresas c: Pero al parecer Chiharu también está enterada de todo…¿HAY ALGO QUE ELLOS NO SEPAN? Siendo Sakura, me sentiría bastante intimidada. Pero bueno… Hubiese querido tanto que vieran la rutina de Sakura, pero les queda por imaginárselas, porque lo que yo me imaginé en mi mente fue algo tosco, y para ser principiante es aceptable. Y aunque dejara a una Nakuru bastante normal, dejó a un Shaoran muuuy impresionado, y a lo mejor fue ese mismo asombro el que hizo que Nakuru tomara la decisión de ponerlo como entrenador personal de Sak. Por lo menos, Saku no estará en problemas con eso de "Actuemos como desconocidos" O a lo mejor se rompe el trato y pues bueno…Porque lo que dijo Shaoran al final deja como en duda ¿No?

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Los leo, y me emociono;A; Esta vez no los podré responder por aquí, porque no tengo tiempo y quiero responderles como es debido! Así que si les llega un PM, probablemente sea mío con un mega-escrito de agradecimiento;A;

Sin nada más que decir~ Esperen el próximo capítulo, que no les prometo que subiré pronto, pero sí que será más largo…Y algo…¿Cómo decirlo? Con mucho suspenso, quizá.

Sayo~


	5. Opresión

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, y es frustrante recordar que es así. ¿Qué no hubiese hecho yo con eso? Pero como sea, pasemos a la historia~

**Pensez vous savez danser?**

_Chapter IV_**  
>"Opresión"<strong>

**(Shaoran)**

El día de ayer había sido un completo desastre, eso sin contar el resfriado que me había dado por dármelas de listo y no cubrirme con algo de la fría lluvia, camino a casa. Las clases habían terminado hace muy poco, y agradecía eso. Había tenido a la ojiverde al frente de mí, gruñendo de vez en cuando en clases de matemática, y murmurando una que otra cosa con su amiga de ojos violáceos.

Ignoré aquello por completo, todo el día, y me concentré en el camino hacia la academia. Ayer había llegado, de nuevo, tarde y me había llevado un buen insulto por parte de mi compañera/profesora. Aunque yo lo veía más como la primera, ya que ella era solo la encargada de los demás alumnos, y yo algo así como su ayudante.

O más bien ella era mi mentor, y yo su aprendiz. El que ayudaba con sutileza a los alumnos cuando no podían realizar algún paso y querían evitarse el insulto de Nakuru.

Nubes grises se acercaban a gran velocidad, así que apresuré el paso. Llevaba el paraguas a mano, porque no me pasaría lo mismo que ayer, y tampoco quería que mi resfriado empeorara. Finalmente, me encontraba delante de la academia y suspiré. Una gota cayó con fuerza en mi hombro, por lo que entré inmediatamente, por lo menos para estar a salvo. La fuerte lluvia comenzó unos minutos después, por lo que agradecí haber tomado la decisión de apresurar mi andar. Sinceramente no me gustaba caminar entre charcos, aunque en lo personal, adoraba la lluvia. Saludé a todos los presentes quienes, como siempre, me ignoraron por estar calentando y practicando sus rutinas. Me cambié, y fui hacia una habitación aparte, pues quería practicar solo.

Me agradaba lo bien que se podía estar, mirando a un lugar perdido, vacío, en total tranquilidad. El fuerte ruido que provocaba la tormenta que se desataba al otro lado de la gruesa pared de concreto, servía como música de fondo para mis propios pensamientos.

Existen tres tipos de recuerdos para mí. Los borrosos, los que recuerdas con total detalle y recuerdos que quieres borrar de tu mente pero que simplemente, juegan contigo y fingen desaparecer, para luego emerger de las tinieblas de tu memoria por cualquier idiotez. Y de esos últimos, a mí me sobraban. Tanto como para repartirlo entre mis hermanas, y seguir conservando algunos.

¿Sabía alguien lo que era tenerlos?¿Todos los tenían?¿Cuánto sufrían? Me preguntaba cada vez que era posible, buscando obtener una respuesta a todo aquello. Yo no sufría, al contrario. Me causaba una sensación ajena a mí. No me importaba mucho aquel tema que en un principio, me llevó a un mundo frío y con cierta atmósfera de nostalgia y pesadumbre, de donde pude escapar solo haciendo eso, enterrándome a mí mismo. Sepultando bajo toneladas de tierra a quien era yo, y también, a quienes eran todos aquellos que en algún momento habían significado algo para mí.

Haciendo excepciones, claro está.

Inhalé con fuerza, para tratar de concebir el suave olor a tierra mojada. Asfalto, quizá. Aquel aroma me agradaba bastante, pues de cierta forma me hacía volver a mi infancia. Aún podía saborear los chocolates calientes que mi mayordomo solía hacer cuando un aire helado, con tendencia a anunciar que la época de invierno se aproximaba, se colaba por las paredes color crema de la gran mansión en donde vivía. También recordaba a mis hermanas, quejándose de que la lluvia les había arruinado los planes que tenían para esa tarde. Y sobre todo…de mi madre. Con su semblante tan serio, desde que había muerto mi padre. Haciéndome ensayar cada día más fuerte, con aquella promesa de que algún día me convertiría en un bailarín famoso. Aunque yo no quisiera.

¿La razón? El ballet siempre me pareció para niñas. Pero de nada servía reclamarle aquello a mi madre, pues yo nunca saldría triunfante. Terminaba convenciéndome de alguna u otra forma que el ballet me hacía ser más hábil en el momento de practicar artes marciales, y que congeniaban muy bien.

_Eso, sin contar que me había hecho inmune a cualquier clase de burla hacia mi persona. _

Una vida bastante tranquila, aparentemente. Y si aún les extrañaba lo de _mayordomo_ y _mansión_, pues me queda decirles que mi familia es de gran renombre en todo Hong Kong, pues pertenecía a una dinastía bastante famosa por aquellos lares: Los Li.

Y aquello no me causaba molestia alguna hasta el día en que cumplí 16…Y todo cambió. A causa de la muerte de mi padre, los miembros del clan decidieron que yo sería el heredero de todas sus empresas, localizadas en toda la ciudad. Aunque me opusiera rotundamente, sería mi destino. Hasta que harto de todo aquello, me escapé.

Porque poseer grandes fortunas, no era lo mío. Honrar a mi apellido, tampoco. Quizá, sí lo era honrar a mi madre, a mis hermanas, incluso a mi mayordomo. Pero no a quienes eran mis ancestros. Me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Y si me obligarían a hacer cosas sin importar mi opinión al respecto, yo no acataría nada de aquello, y haría mi vida como a mí me diera la gana. Lejos de toda esa vida fría y correcta.

Escapar de todo aquello, no importaba quedarme sin herencia, ni mucho menos. Un pequeño departamento en Tokyo, lo bastante lejos como para que ellos no pudieran encontrarme. Aunque me las vi duras a un inicio, conseguir trabajo en un café cerca de allí fue bastante fácil, y era lo suficiente para pagar la hipoteca y hacer las compras mensuales.

Hasta que un día como cualquiera la conocí a ella, y en un segundo, todo aquel conformismo que había creado en mi vida se había ido a la mie…

—Shaoran, ¿No escuchas que te estoy llamando? —Dijo con tono molesto Nakuru, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Disculpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—Como digas. Si ya terminaste de calentar, te espero en el salón. Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

—Nakuru…¿_Ella_ vendrá hoy?

—Acaba de llegar, ahora que lo mencionas. Está practicando ahora mismo.

—Se quedará ¿no?

—No lo hace tan mal. —Aclaró mirando hacia la ventana. —Pero la evaluaré esta semana, de todos modos, sabes bien que puede que la necesitemos.

—_No_ puede…_la_ necesitamos. —Corregí, con mi mirada fija en el suelo.

—Tú no quieres que ella este aquí Shaoran. No sé por qué insistes tanto.

Miré a Akitsuki con los ojos bien abiertos, pues no se equivocaba. Aquello me había caído como un balde de agua fría. No quería que aquella chica de ojos esmeralda estuviese ahí, pero yo tampoco me equivocaba con eso de que la necesitábamos. Haru ya no estaba, y no habíamos buscado quién la suplantara, quizá por pasarnos con la confianza de que nada iba a pasar.

Y, para terror de nosotros, nuestras esperanzas se depositaban en una chica algo torpe, pero bastante especial…

**(Sakura)**

Click, click, click.

El sonido de las teclas del teléfono que tenía la chica rubia, se depositaba en mi cerebro causándome un poco de frustración. No me gustaba aquel tacleteo tan cerca de mi oído, menos cuando trataba de calentar un poco, tal y como me había mostrado Akitsuki, al entrar al que parecía ser el salón principal.

Gruñí, y decidí tratar de ignorarla. Aquel simple sonido no podría contra mi paciencia. Y menos la rubia que lo estaba produciendo. ¿Qué cosa tan importante tenía que escribir, y más aún, hacerlo en horas de una clase que debería ser aparentemente tranquila? No me importaba si tenía que mandarle un mensaje a su madre, a su hermano, o incluso a su novio. A menos que fuera una emergencia. Volteó hacia ella y detallo mejor sus expresiones. Sus ojos azules estaban bastante concentrados en la pequeña pantalla del móvil y su boca esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Traté de acercarme más a ella, disimuladamente, por lo menos para saber con quién estaba hablando. Y aunque no muy distinguible, se podía observar la foto de un chico mayor, de cabellera plateada. Ninguna emergencia puede hacer que una chica se muestre sonriente, ni mucho menos. ¡Y obviamente no lo era si estaba hablando con su novio!

El click, click se hacía más frecuente, por más que tratara de evadirlo. Me volteé con furia hacia la chica, y estaba predispuesta a reclamarle cuando…

—Aiko ¿Querrías dejar a tu novio tranquilo y ponerte a ensayar? Te necesitamos aquí, en el planeta tierra si es posible.

La rubia guardó rápidamente el teléfono, obedeciendo a Akitsuki quien había entrado en el momento más oportuno, para suerte mía. Se volteó hacia mí, y retrocedió un par de pasos al casi chocar contra mí cuerpo, con una mueca de horror y tan pálida…como si hubiese visto a un fantasma en mi interior.

Y al pensar en aquello último me aterré bastante, ya que sería algo irónico el ser un fantasma cuando me aterrorizaba hablar de eso. Las cosas sobrenaturales no eran lo mío, ni lo serían nunca. Y de ser así ¿Si yo fuese un fantasma, me tendría miedo a mí misma? Quizá sí, quizá no. Aunque lo poco que le he oído comentar a Naoko, una vieja amiga de primaria, era que un fantasma nunca sabe que está muerto, y por eso su alma en pena recorre los lugares, asustando a cuan valiente se pasase por lugares embrujados por ellos, normalmente a horas de la noche. ¿Lo harían sin querer? Sonreí. Y luego tragué grueso al pensar en que estaba sonriendo por pensar en el tema que más odio en el mundo…y en que la rubia probablemente pensaría que me estaba burlando de ella.

Hice una reverencia en forma de disculpa, y paseé mi mirada por el salón a ver si encontraba a Mihara en algún lugar. Pero no estaba. Me entristecí al pensar en que probablemente tenía otro horario y no vendría a clases hoy. Y que estaría sola de nuevo en aquel extraño lugar. Resoplé y me coloqué en la barra de hierro que estaba ahí ubicada, por lo menos para calentar un poco.

—¿Y?¿Cómo te fue? — Dijo la castaña a quien buscaba segundos antes, ubicándose al lado de mí. —Disculpa, estaba en el baño. —Señaló sus pies y me guiñó el ojo, aunque yo no había terminado de caer en a qué se refería con eso— No puedes hacer esas cosas en público…

—¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres con "en público"? — Pregunté, bastante confundida. ¿Acaso se drogaba?¿O se inyectaba?¿Por qué me habría señalado sus pies?

—Oh, se me olvidaba que eras nueva en esto. — Bajó su pierna de la barra y me tomó de la mano. —Ven, te enseñaré.

Salimos de la sala, hasta llegar de nuevo al pasillo. Me acobardé un poco, porque quizá, la última persona que quería ver en el mundo seguiría en aquel salón en donde al parecer nos dirigíamos. Sin embargo, nuestro camino se desvió hasta entrar en un cuarto bastante iluminado, en comparación al oscuro pasillo. Entrecerré mis ojos, escandilada por la luz blanca incandescente de aquella habitación. Al adaptarse a la iluminación, pude percatar de que estábamos en el baño, y de que no estaba nada mal. Posiblemente los bailarines eran más aseados que cualquiera. O puede que no usaran mucho esta pieza.

Chiharu me sonrío y me dijo que la siguiera a uno de los cubículos. Desconfié un poco, pero preferí obedecerla así sin más. Me causaba curiosidad el saber a qué se refería con lo que me había comentado.

Para sorpresa mía, el cubículo al que entramos no tenía inodoros, ni nada de eso, si no unas dos sillas ubicadas una al frente de la otra. Se sentó en una silla que estaba ubicada allí, y empezó a desatarse con delicadeza las cintas blancas de su zapatilla. Me senté en la silla de al frente y fijé mi mirada en ella un poco más, absorta en sus movimientos. Hasta que dejó ver una venda que cubría la punta de sus pies.

—¿Qué cubren esas vendas?

—¿No lo sabes? Pensé que habrías visto a tu mamá con una de estas.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, y miré su rostro. Sí había visto un par de veces a mi madre con aquellas vendas, pero nunca quise preguntarle el por qué siempre las llevaba. Recordé, que por las noches ella solía gemir en el baño. Gemidos de dolor. Me causaba bastante intriga, pero prefería quedarme callada, tratando de soportar el sufrimiento de mi madre, al otro lado de la puerta. Una lágrima se me escapó, pero me apresuré a secarla, antes de que mi acompañante se diera cuenta.

—Como sea, es para las ampollas que te salen. Estas zapatillas lastiman mucho los pies, y es por eso que hay que protegerlos con una de estas. — Aclaró, señalando las vendas. —Por ahora, eres principiante y puede que no te torturen mucho. Pero tu entrenamiento se hará más difícil a eso de una semana y pues…—Sonrío— tendré que enseñarte a cómo colocártelas.

Reímos al unísono, y salimos del cubículo. Me posé frente al espejo y noté que tenía el moño un poco desarreglado, por lo que le dije a Chiharu que se adelantara, pues yo iba a tardar un poco más. Ella, me regaló una de sus lindas sonrisas y se marchó rápidamente.

Me desaté el moño, en medio de un suspiro. Lo mismo hice con la cola de caballo, hasta quedar con el cabello completamente suelto, quien acariciaba levemente mi clavícula. Coloqué mi dedo índice en el espejo, y comencé a contonear mi figura reflejada.

Me habían dicho varias veces que era el vivo recuerdo de mi madre, pero yo no me consideraba así. Tenía sus ojos, sí. Eso no lo negaba, y portaba aquella herencia con orgullo, pues siempre admiré los ojos de mi madre. Pero…En los demás aspectos, no me consideraba tan hermosa como ella. Su silueta tan femenina y delicada. Su cabello carbón, negro y con ondas. Y su sonrisa, digna de un ángel…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe me hizo dar un respingo. Estaba tan concentrada, y aquello había sido tan inesperado, que por poco me muero del susto en aquel lugar totalmente desconocido para mí.

Con menos arrebato que el que, posiblemente, tenía cuando abrió la puerta, entró _él._ Arrastraba sus pies, mientras parecía tararear algo, y se ubicó justo al lado de mí. No parecía haber reparado en mi presencia. Más bien parecía absorto en su mundo, pues su mirada perdida lo delataba, tan cruelmente. Sin embargo, yo si reparé en algo… que hizo que mi sangre se agolpara en mis mejillas y mi garganta se preparará para un ataque de histeria. ¿Pero qué cojon…?

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? — Dejó de tararear, y abrió el grifo del lavabo. No respondió. Más bien parecía ignorarme. Probablemente porque en eso habíamos quedado. Sin embargo, mi incomodidad podía más que su apatía hacia mi persona, y no me iría tan tranquila. Aunque eso debiera hacer. —Te pregunté alg…

—Si te refieres a por qué estoy en este baño…—Interrumpió audazmente, aún sin mirarme a los ojos. —Es porque es mixto. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no hay otros baños por aquí.

Me sonrojé. Nunca había estado en un lugar donde los baños fueran mixtos. Y no me agradaba mucho la idea tampoco de tener que hacer "cosas de chicas" en un baño...¡Donde también sus chicos hacían sus "cosas"! Hasta me había parecido irónico, el que Chiharu me hubiese traído al baño para ver lo que tenía que hacer en privado. ¡Si era casi lo mismo que lo mostrara en el salón, tomando en cuenta un baño de esta condición!

_Definitivamente, Sakura Kinomoto, te tendrás que aguantar las ganas hasta llegar a tu casa. ¡A este lugar no entras más!_

Sin embargó, mi enojo pasó a ser de asombro cuando noté que él me miraba con bastante interés. Aunque parecía asombrado, más que cualquier otra cosa. Me sonrojé y él apartó la mirada, para mojarse la cara con el agua que corría por la llave.

—¿Por qué te soltaste el cabello? — Preguntó sin demás preámbulos.

—Porque tenía que arreglarme el moño. Me lo hubiese atado si no fuese porque entraste tan bruscamente.

—Oh, sí, eso. Esta puerta es algo ligera, y me suele pasar. Aunque no suelo usar mucho este baño.

Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido media hora antes, y me incomodé lo suficiente como para querer salir de aquella pieza, no importaba dejar solo a un ser tan arrogante como él. Lo hice. Sin anunciarme ni nada, salí, como si me importara una mierda que él estuviese ahí, y se sintió bien. Aunque un cosquilleo insoportable estuviese oprimiendo mi estómago.

_Sakura…¿Pero qué demonios te está pasando?_

**(Shaoran)**

Me había impresionado un poco la actitud de la ojiverde al marcharse de aquel lugar tan rápidamente, como si alguien le estuviese pisando los talones. Le resté importancia, y volví a mirar mi reflejo en aquel espejo. Sin embargo, sabía que en aquel mismo espejo estaba dibujado su reflejo. Guardado en un vidrio que encierra almas, tanto puras como impuras. Su cabello castaño, algo despeinado, un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Su sonrisa tan fugaz, sus delicados rasgos faciales. Y sus ojos verdes…

Que, por mala jugada del destino, yo los detallaba tan rojos como el rubí.

Golpeé fuertemente la cerámica, y gemí. Tenía tanto tiempo sin recordar aquel rostro. Aquella sonrisa junto con sus formas de expresarse. No eran las mismas, eso lo sabía. Ella era totalmente diferente a lo que denotaba ser esta otra. Pero…El solo hecho de ser tan parecidas, me frustraba. Harto del dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de mí y de la constante dificultad para respirar, saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño envase lleno de pastillas que solía llevar conmigo para estos casos, y me tomé una. Volví a mirar el espejo, avergonzándome de la persona que se veía en el espejo proyectada. Tomé otra pastilla blanca del envase, y procedí a tomármela de inmediato. Era fuerte. Y sabía bien que las indicaciones decían que solo debía ingerir una pastilla, por razones de seguridad y bla, bla, bla. Pero sabía que una pastilla no sería suficiente. Y me recosté en uno de los pisos del baño, tratando de olvidar todo aquello.

—_¿Sabías que soy melómana? No estoy jugando. —Anunciaba ella mientras daba brinquitos, tratando de esquivar los charcos de agua —Esta mañana fui al psicólogo por los ataques de ansiedad y me dijo eso._

—_Así que no puedes estar un día sin escuchar música, ¿eh?_

—_¿Sí sabes lo que significa? —Preguntó asombrada —¡Qué bueno! Yo hace poco no sabía nada de eso. Pero ya me lo han explicado. Supongo que sí…—Su semblante de impresión había pasado a ser una sonrisa oculta entre la neblina de aquella noche. —_ _Es algo raro ¿No?_

—_Es algo normal en ti. _

—_¿Estás insinuado que yo no soy normal, Xiao-Lang?_

—_¡Alto ahí! — Ordené, tironeando de ella levemente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia mi persona. —Sabes muy bien que no eres normal, y que no me gusta que me llames así._

—_Pero tú te llamas así. — Contraatacó, sacando la lengua y tirando de su parpado inferior._

_Mueca digna de una pequeña niña, aunque esta tuviese más de quince años._

—_Pero así me llama mi madre. Y tú no quieres que yo te vea a ti de la manera en como yo la veo a ella. ¿Verdad?_

_Lentamente, y con mucha sutileza, apartó de mis manos el paraguas que sostenía, quedando a la intemperie, aún y con la gran tormenta que se acontecía en aquel momento. Me sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, y tironeó de mí, hasta poder alcanzar mis labios con los suyos. Un beso delicado, aniñado, y con sabor a frambuesa artificial. Un beso con una duración de menos de 5 segundos, pero cargado de dulzura. Sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, continuaban mirándome con aquel toque de inocencia y deseo. _

—_Ahora…¿Puedes verme como la ves a ella, Xiao-lang?_

_Sonreí, y la abracé. Aunque sabía que el resfriado del día siguiente sería pésimo_

En cuestión de minutos, había caído en un plácido sueño, gracias a las pequeñas píldoras que había tomado. Un sueño lo suficientemente profundo como para no darme cuenta de que había pasado una hora desde que la clase había terminado. Dos golpes secos en la puerta, hicieron que fijara mi atención hacia ella, y desde mi puesto alcancé a decir un "Pase" ahogado en un bostezo.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido de por medio y visualicé una sombra que recorría el baño hasta ubicarse al lado de mí. Quizá por el efecto de las pastillas, mi vista era bastante borrosa, por lo que no podía detallar quién era la persona que estaba ahora sentada a mi lado. Quieta. Sin mencionar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, pude percibir que, quien sea que fuese, tenía su mirada puesta en mí en el instante en que sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi médula espinal.

—¿Q-Quién eres?

Una mano helada acarició mi mentón suavemente. Obligándome a cerrar los ojos, tal vez instintivamente. Su respiración calmada, se acercaba lentamente hacia mí mejilla, dejando percibir su aire cálido. Escuché el sonido de sus labios al separarse, y cuando estos murmuraron algo inentendible en todo mi oído. Y luego, desesperación.

Las manos finas que acariciaban mi rostro se ubicaron en mi cuello, haciendo presión contra la pared. Trancándome la respiración. El aire me faltaba mientras trataba de librarme de ese agarre. Mis gritos de ayuda internos y una risa malévola, con una voz bastante extraña era todo lo que podía escuchar en aquel instante. La respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y el dolor de las uñas enterradas en mi nuca se hacía presente. Oí como mencionaba con dificultad mi nombre. Una variación de "Xiao-Lang" y "Shaoran" bastante confusa. Lo repitió unas tres veces más, antes de que me desmayara a causa de la asfixia que me estaban causando.

—¡Tutor Li! ¿Está bien?

Aquella voz tan conocida me había sacado de tan horrible pesadilla. Exhalé fuertemente, como un niño en medio de un ataque de asma, tratando de recuperar el aire. Masajeé mi sien y volví mi atención hacia su persona.

—Estoy perfectamente…—Froté mis ojos, algo abrumado y pude ver que, en efecto, quien se encontraba allí era Aiko, quien me miraba con cara de asombro. —¿Pasó algo, Nagasika?

—Es que venía entrando al baño, para cambiarme. — Miró hacia otro lado, supongo para que no notara su leve sonrojo. — Y lo vi tirado en el piso. Me preocupo un poco.

—¿Cambiarte para qué?

—Oh, es que la clase se ha terminado. ¿Ve? —Me mostró su teléfono móvil. — Ya son las diez.

Me quedé en silencio, si eran las diez apenas, significaba que la experiencia anterior había sido un sueño y nada más.

—¿Y vas a salir con esta lluvia?

—Me vienen a buscar. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Negué, agradeciendo el gesto por parte de la rubia. Me levanté sin dificultad alguna y me despedí de Aiko, para dirigirme hacia el salón principal, donde esperaba encontrar a Nakuru. En el camino saqué de mi bolsillo el envase de aspirinas y palpe levemente ni nuca, leyendo una y otra vez las contraindicaciones.

Esa sería la última vez que las volvería a tomar.

**(Sakura)**

Descansaba mi cabeza en la ventanilla mientras escuchaba a mi amiga fantaseando sobre lo espectacular que me veía con el tutú y la malla puestos, y de lo mucho que le entusiasmaba el que hubiese pasado la prueba que me había hecho la loca de cabellos castaños.

Que hasta estos momentos, me he percatado de que se me hace bastante familiar…

Sonreía ante cada comentario para, por lo menos, fingir interés en nuestra conversación. Mi brazo izquierdo descasaba sobre mi pierna mientras que el otro se encargaba de presionar mi abdomen de vez en cuando, vayan a saber mis locas condiciones fisiológicas por qué. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, por lo que agradecía mentalmente tener una amiga como Tomoyo que no le importara hacer de transporte cuando yo lo precisara.

—Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas…—Agregó Tomoyo haciendo que –por fin– fijara mi atención en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes…lo de Li.

—Ah, eso. —De nuevo, traté de ocultar mi desinterés por aquella conversación. — Pues, es muy varonil y tosco para ser bailarín. Aunque a decir verdad, no lo he visto bailar. Ni ayer, ni hoy. —Miré hacia la ventana y agregué—Creo que es un instructor o algo así.

—Qué adorable…

—Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta Li en vez de Hiragiizawa.

—No seas ridícula. — Dijo ella mientras volteaba los ojos. —Al lindo chico de ojos miel lo conozco de hace dos días. Yo no soy como tú, Saku. Tengo que andar más tiempo con alguien.

Me puse roja cual tomate y le propiné un golpecito a Tomoyo en su hombro, del que se quejó para luego empezar a reír como loca.

—¿Osea que sí te gusta Hiragiizawa? — Contraataqué de la manera más rápida que pude, tratando de acallar las risas de Tomoyo, saliendo victoriosa; pues de inmediato su semblante se enserio y miró sus rodillas.

—No he dicho eso, tonta. — Sus manos se colocaron delicadamente en su regazo — La verdad es que no creo que avance mucho… Eriol no es de compromisos ¿Sabes?

—A diferencia de ti…

—A diferencia de todas las chicas, cariño. Estar con alguien sin ser nada arruina nuestra reputación. Por eso tienes que…—Se calló y suspiró antes de terminar la frase, lo cual me había exasperado un poco.

—¿Por eso tengo que qué, Tommy?

—Nada, era solo una estupidez.

Miré hacia la ventana de nuevo, tratando de comprender a mi misteriosa amiga. Porque detrás de toda estupidez, estaba una verdad de gran importancia. Y ella más que nadie, tenía conocimiento de aquello.

El automóvil se detuvo, lo que me indicó que ya habíamos llegado a casa de mi amiga, por lo que nos bajamos rápidamente, tratando de cubrirnos de la lluvia. Ya a salvo, dejé caer mi cuerpo con total confianza en el sofá y resoplé. De verdad que estaba cansada. Y ni contarles del dolor de pies que me mortificaba en aquel momento.

—Saku, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó mi amiga, algo preocupada. Y no era de menos, pues mi mueca de agotamiento me evidenciaba ante ella.

—Sí. Estoy algo cansada. —Aclaré, acomodándome más en el mullido sofá. —Por cierto Tomoyo, ¿qué hacemos aq…

—Señorita Daidouji. — La presencia de la mucama nos hizo fijar nuestra atención a ella en cuanto pronunció el, tan honorable, apellido de mi prima. — Vuestra madre os espera en su despacho. Por cierto, he hecho té. Si quereís un poco avisadme y os traeré cuanto antes.

Tomoyo sonrío a modo de agradecimiento, dándole a entender que la conversación ya había acabado. Acto seguido, la repetí. Según tenía entendido, estaba prohibido hablarles a los sirvientes de la mansión, a menos que fueran sus guardaespaldas.

Les había mencionado que las tenía ¿no? Por todo ese rollo de ser hija de una señora muy afortunada y todo eso…¿Recuerdan? Bueno, en fin.

Al llegar al amplio salón, que según tenía entendido, era el despacho de la madre de Tomoyo; me sentía un poco espantada. A decir verdad, la mamá de mi amiga me aterrorizaba un poco, aunque la mayoría de las veces yo solía verla de lejos.

Un fuerte taconeo me hizo poner los nervios de punta. Y recordé que hace no muy poco, había escuchado aquel mismo sonido de algo sólido golpearse contra la madera hueca, con cadencia. Giré un poco mi cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder verla por el rabillo del ojo, y allí estaba ella. Tan elegante, como solía serlo. Vestida con un traje de _Seasonless stretch _que se ceñía a su perfectamente proporcionada figura.

_Y viéndola desde aquí, quizá si era familia de mi madre, después de todo._

La mujer detalló a su hija de pies a cabezas, y le sonrío cálidamente. Lo que, para ser sincera, no me esperaba de ella. Luego fijó su mirada hacia mí, y luego de haberme detallado un poco más, abrió los ojos como platos.

Bastante familiar, quizá después de todo mis sospechas eran ciertas y yo soy un fantasma. ¡Todos me andan mirando de esa forma últimamente!

—¡Sakuuuura! — Chilló la mujer de cabellos rojizos, abalanzándose sobre mí. — Por Dios, ¿eres tú? ¡Tanto tiempo! Mírate, ya no eres una niña. ¡Dentro de poco conocerás a alguien, y te enamorarás y luego…

—Mamá, ya basta. — Ordenó Tomoyo, con tono autoritario. Al parecer en esta casa los roles estaban invertidos, y no todo era lo que aparentaba ser. Ejemplo: La señora Daidouji.

Su madre, pareció entrar en sí, y me soltó con delicadeza, mirándome con una ternura bastante…incómoda. Acto seguido, alisó su exquisita falda con ambas manos y se acomodó su cabello, que no le llegaba más debajo de los hombros.

—Entonces, ¿Ya te ha dicho Tomoyo?

—Esto…—Dudé, tratando de recordar en las conversaciones anteriores con mi amiga, si me había dicho algo de sumo interés. La ubiqué con mi mirada, implorando una pequeña ayuda para no quedar como alguien inepta al frente de su madre. Pero tenía un semblante sombrío, en lugar de la mirada serena que siempre solía caracterizarla. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — D-Decirme ¿qué?

La señora miró a mi amiga, con cierto deje de enfado y ella solo bajó más el rostro. Y confieso, que para ese entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para salirme de mí supuesta serenidad y gritarle a ambas para que dejaran el misterio y la angustia que se adueñaba de la habitación.

—Sakura…—Finalmente, fue mi amiga quien rompió el silencio, en medio de un suspiro y una voz entrecortada, para decirme algo que, prefiriría, no hubiese dicho nunca. — Mi madre y yo nos…iremos a vivir a Francia.

_Y, dolor._

* * *

><p>Notita de Tiff: Konnichiwa! Luego de haberme desaparecido por un poco más de un mes, volví a aparecer con actualización. *Corre en círculos* La verdad que fue toda una batalla escribir este capítulo, porque he dejado a luz MUCHAS cosas, aunque no las necesarias para que saquen sus propias deducciones :P ¡No me odien! No acabaré con su suspenso tan pronto.<p>

En fin, comenzamos desde un principio, en donde Shaoran da a relucir su pasado. Esa vida de ricos y tradiciones no debe ser muy divertida, y ya, la personalidad de Shaoran es muy rebelde como para andar siguiendo normas impuestas por personas que no le interesan. Porque si no se han dado cuenta…Es algo diferente a lo que se tiene acostumbrado ver ¿no? Además de que Nakuru llega en el momento menos oportuno cuando él nos hablara sobre el misterio vuelto persona (¡Bien, Nakuru! *Se ríe malignamente*) Y pues, bueno. Le saca algunas verdades que el mismo no quiere aceptar. Luego, tenemos a Aiko. Cuya presencia en la historia quizá sea bastante prescindible, pero solo para hacer sufrir un poquito más a Sakura, o hacerla sentir mejor, quién sabe:P ¿Lo de los baños múltiples? Pues, en sí. Detesto estos baños porque siempre suelen estar sucios y eso, pero se me hacía bastante cómico un encuentro entre Saku y Shao en uno de estos. Porque les aclaro, aunque Sakura haya prometido no entrar más a ese baño, lo hará, porque se verá en la suma obligación que le impone Tiff. (Oh, lo que es tener el poder.) En fin, ya les estoy dando mucho spoiler y no quiero que dejen de leerme, así que pasemos a otro punto que es el intento de homicidio hacia Shaoran –Música de suspenso (¿Serviría un tan, tan, taaan? xD)- Pues, no fue más que un sueño, aunque él lo percibiera bastante real. Y quizá lo fue, pero…el pobre estaba lo suficientemente dopado como para darse cuenta, déjenlo ser feliz xD. (Eso, mientras no lo mate)

Y luego…La noticia de Tomoyo. Más dolor para la pobre de Sakura, que, confieso ¡Amo hacerla sufrir! Pero ya es ese deje personal que tengo, no es que tenga algo en contra de ella. Es que me rehuso hacer sufrir a Shaoran y con Tomoyo es algo aburrido, así que…Siempre me voy contra la pobre Saku :c ¡Lo compensaré, lo prometo!

Los reviews, de nuevo, los contesto por PM, tenía pensado hacerlo por aquí, pero como que me inspiro más cuando lo hago por ahí, y confieso algunas cosas que no debería hacer por acá(Bwahahaha)

Si les gustó háganmelo saber, si no les gustó, también. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, pues es para mí mejora, ¡Juro que no les haré lo mismo que le hago a Sakura! ¡Por favoooor!

Un abrazo para todos ustedes, que se toman el tiempo de leer tantas páginas escritas.

Sayo~


	6. Depresiones

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Propiedad de las CLAMP. Y esto deben sabérselo de memoria. **

**Pensez vous savez danser?**

_Chapter V  
><em>**"De tristezas y preocupaciones"  
><strong>

**(Shaoran)**

Me encontraba haciendo un boceto de la vista que me ofrecía el ventanal del aula, en mi cuaderno, cuando sonó la campana de entrada. Gruñí, dejé mis libros regados en el mesón, y me senté, algo hastiado. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, pues las garras del molesto gato que solía posarse a maullar en el pasillo que daba a mi departamento, habían estado jugueteando con la puerta, rasgándola hasta más no poder.

_Y como deseaba patearlo, si no fuese porque eso acabaría con la paz en la que aparentaba vivir._

Las demás personas entraron casi inmediatamente. Una tras otra, acomodándose en su puesto asignado, con cierto deje de fastidio. Varias chicas me saludaron, e hice lo más sensato: Las ignoré. Y no es que no estuviese interesado en las chicas, ni nada de eso. Pero no me sentía en condiciones como para devolverle el saludo a alguna de ellas.

Aunque, apreciándolas discretamente un poco más, no estaban tan mal. Y yo no soportaría mucho más esa represión de hormonas. Quizá sería bueno divertirme con alguna de ellas, algún día. Pues estaba más que claro que ninguna de ellas querría más que una noche: se les notaba en sus expresiones. Fijé mi mirada en la chica de ojos verdes, tomándola como opción.

_Eres tan sensato, que no te puedes fijar en la de ojos azules, o grises. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terco y admitir que aquella chica…?_

Sacudí mi cabeza y observé a la amatista que se sentaba al lado de mí. Me sonrió, a modo de saludo. La remedé, supongo que por pura educación.

Era irónico haberle devuelto un saludo a ella, y no a una de mis posibles opciones. Já.

Volví a mirar por la ventana. Nubes grises se aproximaban, como lo habían hecho los días anteriores. Me gustaba cómo se veía el patio desde mi puesto. Tan desierto, que hasta provocaba acostarse en medio de la cancha, a meditar sobre a qué lugar se está esfumando tu vida, tal y como la conocías. Otro lugar que no fuera la mierda, por decirlo de una forma menos sutil.

La campana sonó por segunda vez. Según me había explicado Yamazaki, la primera era para que los alumnos se fueran a sus respectivos salones, y la segunda para anunciar la entrada del profesor. Y quienes lleguen después de la segunda, pues sin excusa alguna se quedaría fuera.

Ahora…Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado fuera?

Quizá ninguna, pues según tenía entendido, y lo que había observado días anteriores a ese, siempre se las arreglaba para entrar y acomodarse en su puesto antes que el profesor llegara al aula.

Idiota.

Y sin embargo, este no sería el caso. Pues en cuanto la voz del profesor de arte me sacó de mis reflexiones, noté que la castaña no estaba al frente de mí, como tendría que ser, y que era la segunda vez seguida que faltaba a clases.

La clase pasó, con supuesta normalidad. Me sentía más tranquilo al no tener que hacer como si la ojiverde no estuviese allí, jodiéndome la vida por el simple hecho de existir. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco la había visto ayer en la academia, y con lo testaruda que es, dudaba mucho que quisiera faltar por voluntad propia.

_Sí, "jodiéndote la vista". Esa chica es una dulzura para los ojos de quien la mire. Cambiando de tema, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

No lo sabía, ni me importaba.

_¡Pobrecita! ¿No crees que estés exagerando con ella?_

No, no lo hacía. Quizá no lo merecía. Pero en lo que a mi concierne, tampoco yo merecía eso.

_Has cometido demasiadas putadas como para estar dándotela de santo. No eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, niño. Todo lo que te pasa es lo más justo._

Ajá.

¿Estará a favor o en contra?

_En contra. Soy tu lado bueno. O bueno, estoy en el intento de serlo y conseguirte una orilla. Te vas a quedar solo, y yo no me alimento de eso._

_¿Más _solo?

_Se puede.¿Te lo demuestro?_

No hace falta, ya lo vivo. Y no necesito de ti para demostrarme que si sigo así, voy a ir a parar a…

_Ninguna parte, probablemente te mueras antes._

—¡Calla ya!

Golpeé la mesa con tanta fuerza, que todos los del salón, incluyendo al profesor, que insinuaban estar absortos en su clase, voltearon hacia mí, desconcertados.

—¿Le ocurre algo joven…—Depositó su mirada en la lista de alumnos de nuevo ingreso, probablemente tratando de buscar mi apellido.

—Li. —Completé yo. —Disculpe.

Me levanté de mi asiento y le pedí permiso para salir del aula de clases, por unos momentos, pues necesitaba aire fresco. Me concedió el permiso, aunque desconfiando un poco. Y siendo sincero, yo también hubiese desconfiado de mí, luego de haber direccionado mi rabia hacia uno de mis puños.

El típico chico con problemas de autocontrol, ¿no?

Caminé hasta el baño y me coloqué los audífonos.

Queen.

Empecé a tararear la canción en mi trayecto, cuidando de que ningún profesor me viera transitar por los pasillos tan relajado, pues tremendo era el lío en el que me metería.

Entré al baño y me refresqué la cara con el agua fría que desprendía el grifo. Me sequé con la manga de la camisa y me dediqué a observar mejor el ambiente en donde me encontraba. Paredes blancas, porcelana blanca, marcos blancos.

Todo era jodidamente blanco.

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
>Because I'm easy come, easy go<br>A little high, little low  
>Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me<em>

Odio el blanco.

O quizá odio más el rojo. O quizá el jade.

En medio de un suspiro, me recosté en la puerta de uno de los cubículos. Que por cierto, también era blanca.

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
>Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters<em>

Vaya que el sueño que tenía era inmenso. Lástima que no me las pude dar de listo antes, y saltarme aquella clase, que me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Y perderme la satisfacción de tener tranquilidad al no tener a Kinomoto al frente de mí? Ni hablar.

Kinomoto no era una mala persona, al contrario. Quizá era demasiado buena para mi gusto. Tan inocente, tan aniñada. La típica chica que le caía bien al mundo, la chica perfecta.

_¿No te recuerda a alguien?_

Sí, a alguien.

_Too late, my time has come  
>Sends shivers down my spine<br>Body's aching all the time_

A alguien que no podría olvidar, ni con el paso del tiempo.

A ese alguien me recordaba la jade, siempre que se sentaba al frente de mí, y pretendía ignorarme. Siempre que soltaba pequeños gruñidos cuando borraba una y otra vez los ejercicios de matemática que había copiado. Siempre que se peinaba sus cortos cabellos hacia atrás de los hombros, con toda la delicadeza que debe poseer una chica.

_Siempre que daba más de sí cada día, para pretender que era una muñeca de ballet._

Una muñeca, rota, de ballet.

Mis ojos se cerraron, más mis recuerdos eran escasos. Los buenos, quiero decir. Pues los malos aún me tenían a su total merced, usándome como a ellos les diera la gana. Y no podía hacer nada, pues era mi culpa.

Como una cicatriz que se abría, así eran. Las físicas por lo menos no pasaban por eso, pensé, al palpar la que tenía en la nuca. No había pasado tanto tiempo, pero se notaba muy poco, y en parte, era bueno. No toleraría a curiosos preguntando cómo me la había hecho, o cuando, porque simplemente no quería contarlo.

_O más bien, no quería recordarlo._

Volví al salón, pues me había demorado mucho en el baño, y lo menos que solicitaba ahora era un regaño por parte del profesor. Que ni me agradaba, ni pretendía hacerlo.

_¿Pretenderías tú, ser amigo de alguien como yo?_

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que la amatista me observó, en todo el recorrido que hice desde que entré al salón hasta mi puesto, justo al lado de ella.

Y le hubiese reclamado aquello, pero preferí quedarme callado. Aquello sería un tipo de disculpa, por el incidente del otro día en la cafetería. Aunque viéndolo de esa forma, era culpa de ella el que yo no pudiese tener un lugar donde sentirme tranquilo, sin patosas mimadas por todos estorbándome la vida.

Y haciendo que mi paciencia se fuera al lugar más recóndito de ser.

Me las iba a pagar. Ambas, me las pagarían.

**(Sakura)**

Uno, dos, tres…

Las gotas en el cristal de mi ventana fueron aumentando de cifra, acorde la tormenta se iba intensificando. El frío se había adueñado de mi habitación en unos instantes, por lo que agradecía poder estar en mi cama con unas tres mantas encimas y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Que por cierto, estaba deliciosa.

Me encogí más, tratando de reprimir el malestar que sentía en el estómago. No era dolor, al contrario. Era como esa sensación que se tiene cuando estás en lo alto de una torre y te balanceas un poco hacia adelante, no lo suficiente como para caer, pero si como para ver tu vida pasar al frente de tus ojos.

Cómo se habían conocido, cómo se habían vuelto mejores amigas y cómo aquella amistad había perdurado 12 años, intacta.

Porque Tomoyo era mi torre, y yo, la que estaba a punto de caer. De la torre, o con la torre. Pues tarde o temprano, sería derrumbada, y lo sabía. Quizá la torre se mantendría en pie, por alguna cosa que ocurriera, pero sería muy tarde, pues yo, yacería en el piso, con la poca esperanza que me quedaba, depositada en mi llanto. En lágrimas que correrían por mis mejillas, y se desviarían hasta el suelo, humedeciendo el perfil que estaría en contacto con el suelo. Una escena deplorable, a decir verdad.

Di otro sorbo al chocolate, cuidando no quemarme con él, y suspiré.

Quizá, actuaba como si ella estuviese a punto de morir, o en una situación lo bastante crítica. Pero, estaba bastante segura de que nada sería lo mismo sin Tomoyo a mi lado. No más salidas al cine, no más carreras por el parque, no más pijamadas.

No más abrazos de consuelo, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien.

Y es que…en mi vida me había imaginado que Tomoyo se iría de aquella manera ¡Y que para más no me lo había comentado, ni siquiera insinuado! Menudo rollo.

E imaginarme aquello era lo más desgarrador que me podía ocurrir. ¿No le bastaba al destino con haberme quitado a mi madre? No era una chica con problemas de depresión, no. Pero el pensar aquello me entristecía un tanto ¿Había sido yo una asesina en serie en mi pasado para merecerme esto?

Y se podría decir que ya empezaba a hablar como alguien de esas novelas dramáticas que suelo leer. Pero mi vida no era menos dramática en ese entonces. Recalcando el hecho de que había estado sin ir a clases estos dos días. Y por supuesto, que a la academia tampoco, pues nada me parecería más mortificante que tener que aguantar la sonrisa burlona de Li, y las miradas amedrentadoras de… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

Ah sí, Akizuki.

Y no es que realmente odiara esa academia, pero el ballet no era mi fuerte, claro, eso cuando no perdía la noción del tiempo y de mi misma, y empezaba –según Chiharu- a bailar como si ya tuviese bastante tiempo practicando allí. Y soportar personas como las de ahí tampoco. Y eso que apenas llevaba un par de días. Claro que había una persona que se excluía de todo aquello: Mihara. Y solo porque era la única chica que no parecía aterrarse al toparse conmigo, y la única que me hablaba, a decir verdad.

Quizá estaba acostumbrada, a diferencia de los demás, a hablar con fantasmas y todo eso.

Olviden lo primero, eso es raro.

_¡Idiota!_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me apreté más contra las cobijas, pues hacía un frío realmente fuerte, y pensar en fantasmas tampoco ayudaba mucho a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Recalcando el hecho de que estaba _sola_ en casa.

Y también, que justo en ese momento, algo –irá Dios a saber qué— había sonado en el piso de abajo.

Mierda.

Tragué grueso y me aparté las sábanas para levantarme de la cama a pesadumbres. Mas en ese momento, el miedo estaba dominando mi cuerpo entero. Di unos cuantos pasos más hasta la puerta, sintiendo mis piernas frágiles y temblorosas, y finalmente pude sostenerme del pasador.

¿Mi estado? Deplorable, sí. Obviando el chocolate de aquel momento, había comido solo la mitad de un sándwich desde el sábado e hidratándome con una jarra de agua que solía tener en mi habitación desde la muerte de mi madre. Pues aquello de no salir del cuarto, iba muy en serio. Con mi papá y mi hermano fuera de casa –temporalmente- podría hacer lo que quisiera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y en aquel momento lo que más quería era estar sola. Olvidarme del mundo. Con la lluvia y mi pequeño peluche de felpa amarillo como acompañante.

Aquel regalo de Yukito...

El mismo golpe seco volvió a sonar, y sentía los furiosos golpes que el corazón daba dentro de mi pecho. Estaba aterrada. Volví mi mirada hacia el calendario para asegurarme de que hoy no era la fecha en que mi padre estaría de regreso, y también me fijé en la hora, pues aunque lo dudaba bastante, podría ser Tomoyo la que se encontraba abajo, que probablemente ya había salido de clases y quizá, quisiera conversar un poco de _aquel_ tema.

Solo quizá.

Un sabor amargo se paseó por mis labios y reprimí una lágrima, mientras mi mano giraba el picaporte de la puerta, para así poder salir enfrentar a esa persona…

Porque no era un fantasma ¿Verdad?

Suspiré, y salí de mi cuarto con algo de dificultad —¡Qué difícil era caminar cuando tus piernas parecían un par de gelatinas! — y me apoyé inmediatamente en la baranda de la escalera. Eché una rápida mirada hacia abajo, pero tal y como sospeché, no había nadie. Respiré profundo —de nuevo— tratando de tranquilizarme, y dirigí mi debilitado cuerpo hacia los escalones. En mi camino, tomé uno de los palos de golf que mi papá suele dejar en un cesto y bajé con toda la energía que me quedaba. Pero al llegar al último escalón, sentí como mi cuerpo pasaba factura de todo el hambre que le había hecho pasar. Aquel agotamiento físico, aquella depresión sin sentido -o más bien con mucho sentido- y mi fuerza inexistente fueron los que me hicieron desplomarme al piso al segundo siguiente, visualizando con dificultad una figura masculina, de pie al frente de mí, y probablemente, mirándome con cara de horror; porque para entonces, sabía que mi color de piel podía confundirse fácilmente con aquella personalidad con la que me sentía identificada últimamente.

La de un fantasma.

Y un "Por Dios, Sakura." bastante preocupado fue lo último que atiné a oír, antes de desmayarme por completo.

**(Shaoran)**

Allí estaba yo de nuevo, con mi mirada perdida en algún lugar, sentado en las coloridas mesas de aquella cafetería Maid a donde me había dirigido mi segundo día en Tomoeda. Seguía igual que siempre, pero con menos gente que la vez pasada, quizá porque con un clima como este, cualquiera preferiría estar abrigados en sus casas o trabajos.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo había llegado allí. Pues no recuerdo mucho después de haber salido de la preparatoria en medio de la llovizna y la neblina de esa tarde.

Una chica de cabellos rizados se acercó con una sonrisa hacia mí, dispuesta a ofrecerme el menú, pero me negué lo más amablemente que pude y seguí leyendo aquel libro del maestro del terror, Stephen King, que me había comprado recientemente, para pasar el rato mientras estaba solo en mi departamento.

¿Lo ven raro?¿Qué un chico como yo, que vive solo en un departamento con aspecto más bien fantasmagórico, pueda dormir de noches aún y cuando se lea este tipo de género?

Se puede, y si no les quedó claro desde un primer momento, quizá el bailar ballet no sea algo que cualquier chico denote como"normal".

_Lamento interrumpirte. Y obviando lo de King, y tu naturaleza rara, diferente, o como lo quieras llamar…Tú solo eres amable con quien te apetece ¿verdad?_

Por supuesto. ¿Cuántas veces piensas preguntarme lo mismo?

_Hasta que te retractes, quizá. Igual da._

Exactamente…_Igual da._

—¿Otra vez tú por aquí? — Preguntó una voz conocida, a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente y pude ver a la rubia de ojos grises con su bonito atuendo de Maid. Le sonreí y reparé divertido en su sonrojo.

—Digamos que quedé encantado con este lugar—Carraspeé un poco—. Y con su café, claro.

Hice un ademán para que la chica se sentara, y ella, aunque dudosa, aceptó.

—¿Si quedaste tan encantado con el café por qué no has pedido nada?

—Es mejor estar aquí que allá fuera—Recalqué, señalando la tormenta que arreciaba las calles fuera del local. —Además, hoy no voy de prisa.

—Oh, qué bueno.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Pregunté, al notar que miraba hacia la cocina repetidas veces.

—No debería estar aquí sentada con…usted.

—Li Shaoran, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

—Terada, Yuuki Terada.

Terada… ¿De dónde me sonaba tanto ese apellido?

¿Qué no había tenido un profesor que apellidaba así?

—Tú tranquila, Yuuki. Si te dicen algo, prometo aceptar la responsabilidad.

La rubia se sonrojó aún más y se encogió de hombros. Bastante adorable, a decir verdad.

—Igual y tienes que pedir algo, o mi jefa se molestará.

Suspiré con resignación.

—Bien, dos Mokka Hoshi y una…tarta de limón.

—¿Dos? — Preguntó algo extrañada, mirando a los alrededores, por si esperaba a algún invitado.

Como si tuviese alguien agradable con quien pasar el rato, más que con aquella adorable mesera, ja.

—Espero que también te guste. Y corre a mi cuenta.

Terada, ya habiendo tomado la coloración de un tomate, se marchó rápidamente hacia la cocina y aproveché el momento para volver a lo que hacía antes de que ella llegase. La campanita de la puerta sonó, y me hizo desviar mi completa atención hacia el allegado, dándome cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Takashi Yamazaki, por lo que intenté ignorarlo, y ocultarme detrás del libro que leía.

Muy tarde. Ya había reparado en mí.

Y no era que me cayera mal, en lo absoluto. Él era una de las pocas personas que había podido ganarse mi confianza. Era incapaz de matar a una mosca, aunque las mentiras que se inventaba podrían ser tan grandes como nadie se imagina. Grandes, interesantes, y lo más gracioso es que él le aportaba ese toque de credibilidad que haría que cualquiera que no lo conociese –y fuese demasiado ingenuo- le creyese cada palabra. Cosa que ya no pasaba conmigo.

Porque yo no lo creía ni lo que rezaba.

Se dirigió a mi puesto con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo caracterizaba tanto. Porque Yamazaki era quizá una de las personas más felices que yo había conocido jamás, y fuerte, eso sí. Según tenía entendido, había perdido a su familia en un horrible incidente. Pues según y cómo me habían contado, un hombre drogadicto había entrado a su casa una noche como cualquiera, disparando contra los que allí se encontraban sin piedad alguna. Por suerte —aunque dudo mucho si fue por desgracia, para él— Takashi no se encontraba en su casa aquel día. Siempre me encuentro con la posibilidad de que esté pasando por un mal rato, pero su aparente serenidad y su gran sonrisa me hacen quitarme esos pensamientos de encima.

—¿Stephen King, eh? — Sonrió él, sentándose al frente de mí y reposando su cabeza en una de sus manos. — ¿Nunca te cansas?

—No. — Bien, eso había sonado más seco de lo que hubiese querido, pero no andaba de ánimos.

_Nunca andas de ánimos._

En eso estaba en lo cierto. Nunca lo andaba. Pues nunca tenía una razón aparente para andar de aquella forma.

—Aquí está su pedido, amo. — Reparé mi mirada en la rubia, quien sostenía en una bandeja de plata las dos tazas de café y la tarta que le había ordenado. Me miró con una sonrisa mal disimulada, desviando su vista, luego, hacia Yamazaki.

—¿Así que ya habías pedido también para mí, eh? — Preguntó Yamazaki bastante emocionado. —¿Cómo sabías que venía, campeón?

—Me lo supuse. — Mascullé entre dientes, llevándome los mechones de cabello hacia atrás. Puedes dejarlo en la mesa.

Ella obedeció, y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se fue, dando zancadas, por donde había venido.

¿Acaso se había molestado? Yo no tenía la culpa de que Takashi haya llegado justo en ese momento, y ella no se hubiese apurado con mi pedido. Quizá si lo hubiese hecho, estuviese conmigo sentada, en vez de él, y la historia hubiese sido diferente. Suspiré. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer.

—Mira, Shaoran, sé que quizá no quieras saber nada de la academia — Dijo Yamazaki revolviendo con la cuchara de plata el contenido de la taza. — Pero como eres uno de los…superiores, una noticia como esta te interesará mucho. — Asentí, mientras picaba un trozo del pastel de limón que había ordenado. — Aunque a Nakuru no le agrade mucho la nueva, los rumores de que ella será la protagonista del Cascanueces son bastan…¿Shaoran, estás bien? —

Para ese momento mi mirada había quedado perdida en algún lugar de la cafetería y el cachito de tarta que se dirigía a mi boca, se mantuvo estático a medio camino. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví a mirar a Yamazaki, quien reparaba en mí con algo de curiosidad. Volví a recobrar mi postura anterior y sonreí.

—Estoy bien. Y no me parece raro, ya lo veía venir.

—Pero a ti no te cae bien Sakura…¿Seguro que estás de acuerdo con todo esto? Después de todo, tú serás su pareja. El cascanueces.

—Mira — cerré los ojos y ubiqué mi pulgar y mi índice en el puente de mi nariz — primero que nada, que me caiga bien o mal no tiene que ver nada con la presentación. La he visto practicar y…—Suspiré con algo de rabia y otro sentimiento que no pude identificar muy bien— ella baila bastante bien, a pesar de haber asegurado que no sabía nada. De a mucho se sabe los nombres de los pasos y posiciones. Y segundo, — abrí los ojos de nuevo, y lo miré, con cierto deje de desconfianza. —¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

—Desde primaria, querido amigo. Ella, Tomoyo Daidouji y yo solíamos pasar los recreos juntos. —Se encogió de hombros, y extendió aún más su sonrisa. — Después de todo, Sakura es la única, aparte de ti claro está, que cree lo que digo. —Se empezó a reír, pero luego pareció recordar algo, y frunció el ceño notablemente. — Sin embargo, estoy algo preocupado por ella.

Yamazaki ¿Preocupado?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Shaoran, sabes muy bien que esta obra solo se realiza una vez cada dos años, y no es por antojo de Nakuru, o de quien esté a cargo que esto sucede. Más bien es una extraña coincidencia.

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, Yamazaki. — Le interrumpí. —Aún así no sé a qué quieres llegar con esto.

—Cada que esta obra se realiza, un incidente trágico pasa. Parece ser una especie de maldición. El baile parece ir con total tranquilidad, pero luego…

—Las luces se apagan y la música se detiene. Parece ser un problema técnico. Pero no es así. Un grito se escucha y se enciendes las luces. La bailarina ha desaparecido. — Completé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó, asombrado. Me levanté el cabello y le mostré mi cicatriz, lo que aparentemente lo hizo recordar. —Ah, entiendo. — Suspiró. — En fin, luego de una búsqueda en los adentros del escenario la encuentran y…

—Yamazaki, no tienes que contarme aquello, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y no es una maldición. Solo es un loco psicópata que debe de estar algo trastornado con la obra.

—Pero, al final mueren, sea cual sea la causa. —Hizo una pausa y finalmente agregó— Lo siento. No quiero que nada le pase a Sakura.

—A esa niñata no le va a pasar nada. — Me sonreí, con algo de arrogancia, para ser sincero. — Queda muy poco para eso, y dudo mucho que siquiera la presentación se realice. Es una rutina muy complicada para una principiante y…

—Shaoran, tú mismo has dicho que baila perfectamente.

—No "perfectamente" —Repliqué— bastante bien para ser una principiante.

Yamazaki sonrió, demostrando que se daba por vencido. Me crucé de brazos y me fijé en el reloj de mano que llevaba puesto. La hora había pasado bastante rápido, más con Yamazaki haciéndome compañía, por lo que le pedí la cuenta a una de las Maids de allí —Ya que por alguna razón Yuuki no se había aparecido más — pagué, y me fui.

**(Sakura)**

Abrí mis ojos en cuanto escuché un molesto y repetitivo sonido a mis espaldas. Tras cerrar mis ojos y tratar de identificar el sonido, pude confirmar mis sospechas: estaba en una clínica. Y sí, lo hacía más obvio aún el tener unos cuantos cables alrededor, y los leves pinchazos que sentía al tratar de mover un poco mis brazos. Intenté sentarme, sin éxito alguno, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos terminé resignándome y quedándome presa en la camilla donde estaba. Escuché a alguien hablar, al otro lado de la habitación, así que giré mi cabeza, ya que era lo único que podía mover, unos noventa grados y mi vista dio con la puerta.

Unos segundos después una voz conocida se despidió y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando mostrar los cabellos platinados del portador de aquella dulce voz.

—¡Yukito! — Exclamé, sintiendo casi inmediatamente un dolor en el pecho que me hizo apretar los ojos con fuerza, pues era insoportable.

—Shhh. — Me calmó él. — No es bueno que te fuerces mucho.

Asentí y cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí su cálida mano acariciar mi cabeza, como si fuese una especie de cachorrito, o algo así. Y aquello me había sentido bastante bien.

¿Yukito? Ah, bueno. Él es un viejo amigo de la ó con mi hermano desde secundaria, y desde que se conocieron habían hecho unos fuertes lazos de amistad. Quizá era cosa del destino. Yukito iba a mi casa un par de veces a la semana, cuando yo era pequeña, y luego de saludar a mis padres, se dirigía hacia mí con una bolsa llena de galletas, la cual recibía con bastante algarabía. Siempre esperaba ansiosa que se llegara el día de su visita. Luego de que mi madre muriera, las visitas empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes, y tiempo después, el se mudó a mi casa, por ocurrencias de mi hermano. Era de esperarse que yo estaba creciendo, y que, con las hormonas que se alborotaban conforme pasaban los años, Yukito me estaba empezando a aparecer muy atractivo, y dulce, sobre todo. Claro, él me lleva unos ocho años, por lo que en un momento descarté la posibilidad de tener una relación con él.

Pero luego algo ocurrió, y repentinamente, un día como cualquier otro, aunque un poco más frío de lo normal, eso sí, él me hizo aquella petición tan preciada para mí, y he de decir que acepté sin mediar alguna otra palabra, puesto que estaba más feliz que nadie.

Claro que las cosas no funcionaron, como era de esperar, puesto que mi hermano era extremadamente celoso, y prefería cortar con él antes que ser la culpable de haber roto una amistad de tantos años. Por lo menos la cosa había terminado bastante bien, y seguía conservando aquel aprecio indiscutible de Yukito hacia mí.

—Yukito, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada realmente, solo te has desmayado por tener una baja de tensión, por suerte, tenía que buscar algunas cosas en tu casa. — Se inclinó, para quedar a la altura de la camilla y mirarme a los ojos fijamente — Sakura dime, ¿has estado comiendo bien?

Me coloré un poco, y bajé la mirada. Era incapaz de mentirle a Yukito, pero tampoco quería que se preocupase por mí.

—¿Qué andabas buscando en mi casa? — Agregué, tratando de desviar la conversación.

—Sakura…

Abrí la boca para tratar de defenderme, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó deslumbrar una silueta bastante alta, con cabellos platinados, que caían en cascada hasta sus anchos hombros, el sujeto entró comouna exhalación en la habitación y cerró bruscamente la puerta tras de sí.

—Sakura. —Saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia e ignoró por completo a mi otro acompañante.

Que por cierto, era su hermano.

—Hola Yue. —Yukito esbozó una breve sonrisa. — No esperaba verte por aquí.

En cuestión de segundos, Yue pareció reparar en su hermano, y lo miró con una expresión tan gélida, que pude sentir como un escalofrío me recorría por detrás. Sus ojos grises, que hacían juego con su cabello, hacían un papel importante en aquella expresión que atemorizaba a muchos.

Yue Tsukishiro, por supuesto, el hermano de Yukito. Y por más sorprendente que parezca, no era solo su hermano, si no su gemelo. No lo conocí hasta mucho después, cuando Yukito me llevó a su casa para presentarme a sus abuelos, y él estaba allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y detallándome de una manera que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de ser gemelos, ellos tienen sus diferencias, aunque sean pocos. Empezando por supuesto, con el color de sus ojos, que a mi parecer, no les podría haber quedado mejor. Los ojos color miel de Yukito, reflejaban la calidez de su personalidad, su afecto y toda la paciencia. Sin embargo, los diametralmente opuestos ojos grises de Yue, demostraban su carácter frío, serio y hasta intimidante.

Sin embargo, yo los quería a ambos, porque se preocupaban por mí de igual manera.

Yue dejó de observar a Yukito, y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Sakura, ¿en qué narices estabas pensando?

Bien, quizá él se preocupaba demasiado.

—Vamos Yue, Sakura no ha hecho nada, se ha desmayado y ya, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—Pero no a alguien como Sakura, es la primera vez que le pasa. — Prosiguió con el gesto torcido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — He hablado con el doctor, y me ha dicho que te ha encontrado con el azúcar baja. ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Sé sincera conmigo, ¿vale? ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

—Yo no he hecho nada. —Dije entre sollozos. —¿Por qué todos me tratan como si la culpa fuese mía? Solo he perdido el apetito, y es todo. A cualquiera puede pasarle eso, no significa que tenga problemas con la comida, o algo.

—Sakura, nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos que nada malo te pase.

—Pues parecen ser los únicos que no quieren que nada malo me pase, porque el destino —Suspiré, y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta que tenía puesta — está empeñado en quitarme todo lo que es importante para mí. Primero mi madre, luego Tomoyo…

—¿Qué ha pasado con Tomoyo? — Preguntó Yue seriamente.

—Se irá a vivir a Francia. A cumplir sus sueños, supongo.

—Vaya…¿Has hablado con ella luego de que te lo dijo? — Curioseó Yukito

—No. No fue ella quien me lo dijo. Fue su madre, y supongo que por accidente.

—¿Su madre? — Preguntó de nuevo Yue, pensativo, después suspiró. — De verdad, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

—No eres el primero que piensa eso. En mi desquiciada mente he imaginado que eso pasa, pero nunca sé cómo termina. Por alguna razón siempre termino pensando en mí, bailando al frente de miles de personas.

—Sakura — Yukito sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras reía, quizá por el comentario del baile. —¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Enterrarme viva en estos momentos suena bastante tentador. — Apunté, y sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en tres largos días. — ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pala?

**(Shaoran)**

Sorprendentemente no estaba lloviendo ya, y el olor a lluvia era perfecto para distraerme y acortar el camino. Llegué más rápido de lo que pensé y luego de saludar a todos los que allí estaban practicando –Sin obtener respuesta, como siempre- me dirigí hacia la sala de espejos, donde seguramente se encontraba Akizuki.

—Llegas tarde, de nuevo. — Dijo ella, haciendo un Arabesque con toda la sutileza del mundo, y sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Disculpa.

—Kinomoto no vendrá hoy. —Dijo sin más. —Le ha pasado un no sé qué, y está en la clínica.

Y aunque estaba consciente de que no era de mi incumbencia, aquello me había extrañado un poco y me hizo acordarme inconscientemente de las palabras de Yamazaki.

"—_Pero, al final mueren, sea cual sea la causa."_

—¿Le ha pasado algo grave? — Pregunté asombrado.

Ella levantó una ceja, y se cruzó de brazos

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas por ella, Li Shaoran? Pensé que la odiabas como a nadie.

—No tan exageradamente, pero sí, la odio. Y me preocupo desde que la nombraste protagonista, Nakuru. ¡No podemos dejar que otra vida se pierda, así como…

—Espera, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Preferí guardar silencio, antes que delatar a mi amigo. Quizá a Nakuru no le agradase mucho la idea de que uno de los encargados anduviera contando sobre las cartas que pretendía lanzar en su próximo turno. Sí, mejor me quedaba callado.

—Rumores, ya sabes.

—Ella tendrá que asumir las consecuencias, si algo así llega a pasar.

—Nakuru, ¿tú crees que el asesino ataque de nuevo este año?

—Esperemos que se haya aburrido — Apuntó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. — Si no…

Se volteó sin terminar la oración, y comenzó a caminar por el largo y obscuro pasillo, haciendo notar su característico taconeo. Caminé a paso rápido para alcanzarla antes de que llegase al salón principal, y la tomé por el hombro, haciendo que fijara sus grandes ojos pardos en mí.

—Si no…¿qué?

—Si no, lo mejor será que no te entrometas. — Dijo secamente, palpando la cicatriz en mi nuca — La última vez tuviste suerte, Shaoran. No querrás perder tu vida por otra chica a la que no le importas nada ¿O sí?

Y aquello me había caído como un balde de agua helado, dejándome estático en mi lugar, porque ella tenía razón.

—Sigue siendo una vida humana. — Me defendí, entre dientes, apretando cada vez más los puños. — Una chica indefensa que está a manos de un maldito psicópata que hace con ella lo que le entre en gana.

—Por primera vez piensa en ti, Shaoran. Además te la estoy dejando fácil. Tú a Kinomoto le odias en todo su esplendor. ¿Qué te importa a ti si ella muere o no? Sería un estorbo menos en tu vida. — Una lágrima, de rabia e impotencia, más que de cualquier otra cosa; rodó por mi mejilla, haciendo que le diera mi perfil a Nakuru, quien se mostraba tan impetuosa, como siempre. — Shaoran, abre los ojos. O si quieres, defiéndela hasta que termine la obra, pero no te inmiscuyas más en ese asunto.

—Ella no lo sabe. ¿No es injusto para ella y para su familia?

Nakuru suspiró.

—Ella se metió en esto. El destino ha de querer que así sea, Shaoran. Lo siento.

La morena me dio la espalda, y se dirigió al salón con la serenidad de siempre, dando órdenes a todos los que allí se encontraban. Me había dado en un punto bastante débil, y la impotencia se había apoderado de mí de nuevo. Yo no la quería, ni la pasaba precisamente, pero no podía perdonarme el saber que algo así le ocurriría a una chica inocente como ella, a pesar de lo que le había asegurado a Yamazaki.

Tenía que evitar que la presentación se hiciera a como dé lugar. Y tenía que convencer a la ojiverde de que se alejara de esa academia como fuese posible.

Y si eso requería volverme su amigo, no tendría otra opción.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>: Holi, hola n_n/ Sí, sé que quizá quieran matarme por no haber actualizado desde hace 6 meses, pero Dios, me he bloqueado en los capítulos como no han tenido idea. Además de que tenía que lidiar con el colegio en los meses de clases, y eso. Por suerte, aquí estoy, esperando que se llegue Septiembre para darme mi merecido descanso en la tierra de las CLAMP, pero no sin antes actualizar, no puedo dejarlas por más tiempo esperando!

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. 3

Aclaro, que la canción del primer POV de Shaoran es Bohemian Rhapsody, de Queen, quizá muchos la hayan reconocido, y bueno. Me pareció que se adaptaba bastante bien a la vida de Shaoran. Un tipejo bastante bohemio, y aunque no me lo imagino cantando esto en el tono de la banda, es divertido.

Saquen sus propias conclusiones acerca del capítulo, que por cierto, me costó un poco, más que todo las partes de Sakura.

En fin, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero como tendré MUUUCHO tiempo libre en el avión y aeropuertos, adelantaré una buena parte del próximo capítulo (que ya está comenzado) y me encontraran actualizando a eso de Noviembre.


	7. Estática

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Propiedad de las CLAMP, los cuales tomo prestado para fines no lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensez vous savez danser?<strong>

_Chapter VI  
><em>**"Estática"**

**(Sakura)**

Mi madre siempre había sido una mujer delgada…Esbelta. Unas curvas de muerte que disimulaba con vestidos que se ceñían en la parte superior, para luego dejar caer sus telas en forma de cascada. Siempre tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa y el cabello ubicado de forma tal que se esparcía completamente en delicados rulos por su hombro derecho. No solía llevar accesorio alguno más que una flor recién cortada del jardín en su oreja. Su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar en donde ella se encontrase, y siempre agradaba a todo el mundo.

Recuerdo que una vez, cuando tenía 9 años visitamos el cementerio de Tomoeda. Era para visitar a su madre, la cual había muerto no hace más de tres meses atrás. Me pareció raro, pues yo nunca había conocido a mis abuelos maternos, razón por la cual siempre había pensado que la relación entre ellos y mi madre no había sido muy buena (Cosa que, a mis diez años, luego de la muerte de mi mamá me afirmó mi papá).

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella: Arrodillada al frente de la tumba de su difunta madre. Con una mirada que podía identificar como nostalgia mezclada con algo de dolor y culpabilidad. Era más que obvio que ella la había querido mucho, a pesar de que no se habían tratado más.

_Y pensar que un año después, yo me encontraría en la misma situación en la que ella estaba._

Rápidamente se secó el par de lágrimas que habían surgido de sus dos ojos esmeralda, y me sonrío. Aquello desvaneció mi preocupación ante su decayente estado de ánimo, haciéndome pensar que todo estaba perfectamente. Mi padre extendió una manta de picnic mientras mi madre se dedicaba a hacerme cosquillas, armando un jaleo increíble. Mi padre sonrió, mientras Touya, que para entonces contaba con 17 nos mandaba a bajar el tono de voz en repetidas ocasiones, por miedo a que nos fuésemos a meter en un lío. Mi padre lo apoyó en un par de ocasiones, aunque yo sabía muy en el fondo que a él le agradaba ese escándalo, porque formaba parte de la personalidad de mi madre. Y quizá fue eso lo que la llevó a enamorarse de ella. O no lo sé, no era él.

Después de eso, nos retiramos del cementerio. Mi madre saltaba como una niña, llevándome en sus hombros como si fuese una pequeña niña. Quizá no se percataba de que estábamos saltando sobre ataúdes, pero para ese entonces, a ambas solo nos importaba disfrutar de aquel momento.

Ese día se guardó con mucho afecto en mi memoria, ya que fue una de las pocas veces que pudimos salir en familia. Mi madre casi siempre se encontraba practicando ballet o enferma y mi padre pues tenía que viajar prácticamente todos los días por las excavaciones. Dejándonos solos a mi mamá, a Touya y a mí. Además, ella estaba deslumbrante ese día, a pesar del amargo momento que había pasado al leer la lápida donde estaba tallado el nombre de su madre.

"_Y que en paz descanse, excelente hija, esposa, madre y abuela. Te recordaremos con mucho amor."_

Siempre me pregunté a qué se refería con "excelente abuela" puesto que mi madre era hija única, y ella nunca nos conoció siquiera para denotarla de "excelente".

Conservo una foto de aquel hermoso día con mi madre. Ella, con su larga cabellera negra y una deslumbrante sonrisa, conmigo sentada en su regazo. Para ese entonces mi cabello apenas me rebasaba las orejas. A mi madre nunca le había gustado mi cabello corto, pero se animaba con saber que con el tiempo me crecería.

Y en efecto, ahora lo tenía tres centímetros más abajo de los hombros.

_Bendita falta de queratina. _

Tras su muerte mi mundo se había derrumbado y todo se transformaba en porqués: ¿Por qué había pasado aquello?¿Por qué el destino la había elegido a ella, una mujer que tanto le quedaba por vivir?¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que tenía que perder a su madre luego de tanto sufrimiento ¿Qué acaso era yo una mala persona?

Porque verla agonizando en cama fue una de las peores cosas por las que me había tocado pasar. No verla sonreír, ver su cabello sin brillo desparramado en la almohada, pálida, como si su piel fuese a tomar un tono inexistente, ya que estaba más blanca de lo que ella era.

A veces pienso que es una locura el creer que a mi mamá se la llevó un simple resfriado. Ella era alguien tan fuerte y tan decidida que, de haberla atacado mucho antes aquella enfermedad muchas veces pasajera, la vería por allí limpiando la casa o arrimando los muebles para bailar en medio de la sala.

Luego me sonreiría, y me extendería la mano a modo de invitación.

La mayoría de las veces que hizo aquello, bailaba con ella, pero otras, llegaba tan cansada de la práctica de porristas que negaba con la cabeza y luego de entrecruzar sonrisas, me iba directo a mi habitación.

Como detesto el haber rechazado aquellas invitaciones.

Mierda, ya estaba divagando demasiado. Podría decir que a veces entiendo sus repentinas enfermedades. Por qué el cambio de personalidad brusco de mi padre y mi hermano. Pero la verdad es que a veces, por tratar de entender todo, no me entendía ni a mí misma. Y caía en el mismo cuadro depresivo de siempre.

¿Qué chica adolescente, en su sano juicio, se vería capaz de crecer sin problemas con la carencia de una figura materna?

Miré al techo de mi habitación, cerré los ojos y decidí dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Bastante problemas me había acarreado el que Yue hubiese llamado a Touya para contarle todo y este me hubiese amedrentado con sus ojos pardos; como para ponerme a pensar en problemas que se suponía ya había dejado en el pasado, justo en el momento en que había tenido mi primer amorío.

Mi habitación, para entonces, estaba sumida en un silencio abrumador. Sin problema alguno, se escuchaba la fuerte discusión que mis vecinos sostenían desde hace un par de horas. ¿La razón? La desconozco, pero cada día era una distinta.

Según lo que rumoreaban los vecinos, si el marido había llegado después de las doce, ebrio y rompiendo el jarrón que la mujer se empeñaba en comprar cada vez que este quedaba en mil pedazos, había problemas. Si la mujer exigía un poco de libertad luego de estar todo el día encerrada en casa, había problemas. Si su hijo, un chico de 17 años, rebelde como él solo y algo holgazán; salía mal en clases o le encontraban algo de maría escondido entre los cajones, había problemas.

Cada vez que los escuchaba mí estómago se revolvía, y me reprimía fuertemente las ganas de salir, tocar el timbre de su casa de paredes grisáceas, y decirles algo como: "¿Podrían dejar de pelear un poco? Deberían de entenderse mutuamente, y agradecer que se tengan vivos el uno al otro, y no hacer de eso como si fuese una tragedia. Si fuese así ¿Para qué siguen durmiendo en la misma cama?"

Después de eso, probablemente quedaría satisfecha, y me iría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a mi casa.

Para luego recoger mis cosas y mudarme lejos, claro está.

Porque yo era incapaz de decir cosas como esas. La dulce Sakura nunca se debe inmiscuir en problemas ajenos, por más que le incomoden o molesten. Alguien como ella nunca, ni en el peor de lo casos debe actuar así.

La pelea cesó y escuché el motor de un auto encenderse. Claramente esa discusión no había terminado nada bien. Me levanté a duras penas de mi cama y miré por la ventana que daba a la casa de mis vecinos.

Miré de forma inexpresiva al auto que se alejaba por la avenida que conducía a Tokyo, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, escuché la puerta de aquella casa abrirse y vi a la mujer lamentándose entre sollozos. Una escena deprimente, a decir verdad, quizá ella no era una mala persona, solo había escogido a la persona equivocada.

Mañana, posiblemente, se me antojaría hacer galletas y llevárselas, como un método para animarla un poco más. A veces lo que necesitan las personas es un poco de amor ¿no?

Amor, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba yo.

El teléfono de mi habitación sonó y el identificador de llamadas me mostró un número conocido.

Tomoyo.

Lo dejaría así, otro día le contestaría. Quizá cuando ella ya estuviese en Francia y yo ya no tuviese que reprimir las ganas de pedirle de rodillas que no me dejara sola.

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

El teléfono se cansó de sonar y me dirigí al baño. Quizá un baño con agua fría me relajaría un poco. Después, iría a la academia, a tratar de defender mi puesto en ella –si es que no me habían echado ya– o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, tenía excusas, y buenas. A menos que ellos tachen el estar dos días en la clínica como una excusa barata. Después de todo, mi mamá faltaba a tres o cuatro ensayos por semana y no le decía nada.

Claro, con la diferencia de que mi madre era alguien reconocida nacionalmente y yo pues era una simple novata.

Sin embargo yo no esperaba ser como ella, no. El ballet simplemente no iba conmigo, con mi forma de ser. Cualquier género era perfecto para mí. Salsa, Vals, Hip-Hop o hasta Can Can si me tocaba.

Pero ese simplemente _no_.

Mi móvil timbró por última vez y suspiré. Me coloqué debajo del chorro de agua helada y empecé a tararear sabrá Dios que cosa, para luego volverme a hundir en un llanto desgarrador que me dolía en lo más profundo de mí.

Tomoyo. Mamá… ¿Por qué?

**(Shaoran)**

Mi cabeza me dolía y me sentía exhausto luego de haberme pasado toda la noche en vela. El reciente libro que me había comprado era lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerme sumido en el trama y no tener noción sobre el tiempo. Tanto así que finalmente, cuando me digné a acabarlo, el reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la madrugada, y no valdría la pena dormir media hora antes de despertarme para ir al instituto.

Había estado todo el día lloviendo y la ventisca del día anterior había dañado de una forma bastante extraña mi paraguas, por lo que tuve que tomar el autobús para hacer todos los recorridos que me tocaban ese día. De mi departamento al instituto y del instituto a la academia.

Había sido un día rutinario en Seijô, con la novedad de que el profesor de artes había estado todo el día observando mi pintura y preguntando constantemente el por qué encerraba a un hombre en la jaula de un pájaro, mientras el antiguo habitante de la misma parecía escapar.

"Estoy pensando en lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser el ser humano, en lo ignorante. Creemos que somos libres y la verdad es que siempre hemos sido prisioneros de nosotros mismos. Dígame, ¿usted se considera libre? Teniendo que vestir de traje para venir a trabajar, siendo un profesor de arte. Obligado a marcar la tarjeta de asistencia para que se aseguren de pagarle el sueldo que le da de comer todos los días. ¿Realmente se siente libre? ¿Cuántas veces le ha dado más de mil yenes a un pobre? ¿Nunca? Usted está siendo dominado por el egoísmo, entonces. No le cuestionaré, pues yo tampoco lo he hecho. Pero yo estoy consciente de que yo estoy preso. Estoy condenado a ser un esclavo de mis propios pensamientos, pues si le diría lo que pienso sobre toda esta mierda, seguramente me expulsarían del colegio y no es lo que mi padre hubiese querido. ¿Ve? Ahora resulta que estoy preso dentro de mí, por tratar de enorgullecer la memoria de mi padre siendo un buen chico. Y no puedo hacer mucho para evitar eso. Entonces, profesor… ¿Somos nosotros verdaderamente libres? "

Y eso le hubiese respondido, si no fuese por mantener mi ética y evitar que todas las miradas se posaran en mí para entonces.

Las tres de la tarde se llegaron rápidamente y tomé el segundo autobús de aquel día. Me quedaban dos horas para entrar a la academia, pero era mejor estar allí que en cualquier otro lugar, por lo menos ese día. Me puse del lado de la ventana y me recosté en la ventana, para sentir como el contacto con aquella lamina de vidrio enfriaba mi mejilla rápidamente.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuve que reprimir las ganas de vomitar cuando una señora, quien parecía haberse fumado dos cajas completas de cigarrillos ese mismo día, se sentó a mi lado. El olor a nicotina que desprendía era insoportable y me cuestioné un par de veces el levantarme de allí y dirigirme a otro lugar.

Para ser sinceros, de haber sido un tiempo atrás el haberme encontrado con esta señora en un transporte público, su aroma no me molestaría y yo no estaría revolviéndome incómodamente en el asiento. Pero ahora mismo que me sentía orgulloso – si se puede llamar así – de haber pasado más de un año de haber dejado ese mal hábito, no lo soportaba.

Después de todo, el ser humano es débil.

En un momento dado la señora me preguntó la hora, y me vi obligado a girar el rostro y responderle. Noté sus facciones: Ojos hinchados y ojeras predominantes, cabello pelirrojo algo despeinado y nada de maquillaje. Vestía completamente de negro, a excepción de los accesorios que llevaba, lo que me llevó a pensar que quizá trabajaba para alguien importante. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando contesté a su pregunta y me agradeció. Por alguna razón, le devolví la sonrisa y justo antes de colocarme los audífonos para esperar el resto del viaje.

—Estudias en el Instituto Seijô ¿no? Yo solía estudiar ahí cuando tenía tu edad.

—Sí, así es. Pero comencé hace poco.

—Ya veo, debe de ser un poco atemorizante ser el chico nuevo de la escuela — Empezó a reírse y sacó un par de dulces de su bolso. — Toma, esto te ayudará mucho, sobre todo con las chicas — agregó en medio de un par de risitas más y un guiño de por medio.

Y ahí estaba yo, sonrojado como un niño de 10 años ante el comentario de la señora. Mi expresión asombrada desapareció rápidamente y fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer para decirme cómo debo socializar en el instituto?

El autobús se detuvo, agarré mi bolso y me bajé lo más rápido que pude de allí mientras oía la voz de la señora gritarme algo que no logré entender muy bien.

No me importó.

Coloqué mi morral a forma de paraguas tratando inútilmente de protegerme de la lluvia. Me di por vencido finalmente y decidí que caminar bajo ella sería lo mejor, después de todo acabaría resfriado y eso sería una buena excusa para quedarme en casa un par de días.

Sin saber absolutamente nada de nadie.

Divisé a lo lejos un pequeño parque cuya mayor atracción parecía ser un tobogán gigante con forma de pingüino. No fue difícil deducir que ese era el parque del que tanto me habían comentado al llegar a esta pequeña ciudad. No tenía ganas de caminar mucho por allí, ya que alargaría el camino, pero al ver la gran estructura azul pensé que sería un buen lugar para refugiarme mientras tanto, ya que la lluvia estaba empezando a tornarse algo fuerte y las ventiscas se hacían más constantes.

Me metí velozmente en aquel tobogán, encontrándome con un, no muy agradable, panorama de piezas metálicas y juguetes que probablemente los niños dejaban olvidados ahí. En el centro de la gran estructura un cilindro se elevaba hacia la cabeza del animal, por lo que me supuse eran esas las escaleras. Me recosté en la parte trasera de las escaleras y suspiré. Una ventisca me recorrió por completo y he de aclarar que sentí algo de pánico. Mi claustrofobia era evidente, pero tenía que luchar contra ella y esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco más.

Jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos, y decidí poner algo de música. Quizá el eco que producía estar allí adentro serviría como un perfecto amplificador. Busqué en la lista de canciones de mi teléfono y _The Beatles_ hizo su aparición. El título de la canción me sacó una sonrisa, puesto que iba muy acorde al momento.

Y sí, irónicamente era _Rain_.

_If the rain comes  
>they run and hide their heads.<em>

Si bien The Beatles no era mi banda favorita, era una buena banda para pasar el rato. Su música era bastante agradable y como toda buena banda de rock británico, te hacía trasladarte a esa época donde todo suponía ser perfecto.

Ya saben, amor y paz y todo eso.

_Rain, I don't mind.  
>Shine, the weather's fine.<em>

Y no era el que yo fuese un hippie frustrado, pues yo tenía clara las metas en mi vida. Pero la verdad es que alguien, como ser humano, necesita relajarse a veces. Vivir la vida. _Que si llueve o hace sol no importa, pues es un estado de ánimo._

_Can you hear me, can you hear me?_

—Puedo oírte…

Definitivamente, podía oírla. Aquella voz fina no pertenecía a la canción, y se hacía más evidente por el eco de las paredes metálicas. Mi primera impresión al estar ahí era la correcta, porque no estaba solo.

—Pido disculpas. —Añadió la voz femenina algo distorsionada, imagino que por lo cerrado del lugar — Pero me gusta mucho esa canción.

—¿Te gustan los Beatles? — Pregunté sin voltear a ver a mi compañera desconocida. Me gustaba más esa incertidumbre que creaba ese anonimato. — Pensé que esas personas ya estaban extintas.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti y no lo hago. Pero sí, mi hermano solía escuchar mucho esa canción…

—¿Solía?

—Sí, hasta que…Bueno, con decir que perdí a alguien de mí familia basta.

La curiosidad me mataba, pero respeté su decisión puesto que era un completo extraño para ella y comentar eso debía ser bastante fuerte.

—Disculpa. Mi más grande pésame.

—No pasa nada, igual ya fue hace mucho. Bueno, creo que antes de que los "amantes de los Beatles" se extinguieran. — Su risa inundó el lugar, rebotando por entre las paredes de metal. Me sonreí con ella.

—No lo dije por mal. Es que las personas de ahora se inclinan más por la música comercial. Es difícil encontrar a gente que le guste el tipo de música que tu sueles escuchar ¿Me entiendes?

—Bueno, es difícil si escuchas a Adolphe Benoit.

Miré mi teléfono confundido y me sonrojé un poco al no haberme dado cuenta de que la canción había terminado, la reproducción estaba en aleatorio y tenía canciones de la academia allí guardadas.

—Bien que lo conoces. —Contraataqué.

—Es cultura general. Es como no saber quién fue Lady Di o cosas por el estilo.

—Trata de ponerle este tipo de música a la primera persona que se te cruce por el frente para que veas cómo te mira con cara de que estás loco, o en el peor de los casos que lo quieres violar.

—Anda ya, qué drama. Lo conozco y ya ¿vale?

—Como digas, dinosaurio.

—¿No es algo grosero que le digas así a alguien que no conoces? — Gruñó la chica.

Rodeé mi brazo hasta tratar de llegar a una distancia para que la chica pudiera darme un apretón de manos sin la necesidad de verme el rostro y agregué:

—El chico que escucha "Rain" en un día de Tormentas. Un placer.

—La chica que acabas de llamar dinosaurio. Para mí no tanto.

Nos reímos al unísono antes de estrecharnos las manos.

Y sinceramente hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Una corriente intensa, como si se hubiese tratado de un cable de alta tensión en agua, me recorrió la mano hasta llegar a mi pecho. Al parecer la chica también sintió lo mismo, porque apartó la mano casi inmediatamente.

—Electricidad estática. — Aclaró ella. — Estoy recostada al metal. Lo más probable es que la energía haya fluido por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a ti, o…

—¿O?

Tú eres muy positivo, y yo soy la negatividad andante.

—Sí…— Sonreí amargamente. — Se te da muy bien la física. —Añadí, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Hasta el momento en que le añades matemáticas. Soy pésima allí.

—Ya.

Dejé de escuchar los truenos, y en efecto, la fuerte tormenta se había convertido en una ligera llovizna. Me fijé en el reloj de muñequera para percatarme de que no fuese tarde. Quedaban unos 20 minutos antes de entrar, y a pie la academia me quedaba a unos 10. Aún tenía tiempo.

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo ella, finalmente.— Fue un placer… Hablar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me encontrarás siempre que quieras, aquí, en días lluviosos. A esta misma hora.

—Entonces ojalá mañana llueva.

Se despidió rápidamente, mientras yo dibujaba una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Y mientras la oía chapotear en los charcos de agua, esperé que se alejara lo suficiente.

Salí de mi refugio y divisé su silueta corriendo por medio de la llovizna. Una gabardina roja y unas botas negras largas. Aparté mi vista antes de recurrir a mi no tan agradable pasado, y encaminé mis pasos por el mismo camino en que aquella chica se había alejado.

Y la mano aún me ardía

**(Sakura)**

Era irónico como cambiaban las cosas de un momento a otro. En un principio, me vi a mi misma en un sueño donde yo era prácticamente feliz, llegaba a casa para encontrarme con mis padres, Touya hacía un comentario irónico sobre mi apariencia y Tomoyo me llamaba para invitarme a salir al cine o a hacer cualquier otra tontería por allí.

Un sueño perfecto en donde ni Li, ni Nakuru, ni ninguna de esas personas estaban ahí amedrentándome con su mirada, haciéndome creer que apenas me diera la vuelta, alguno de ellos clavaría un puñal en mi espalda solo para verme sufrir y desfallecer lentamente. Y después de ahí todo volvería a ser normal porque nadie, a excepción de mi padre y mi hermano, me recordarían. Solo sería la chica deprimida que se suicido de manera extraña, porque los de esa academia conspirarían para hacer ver que todo ocurrió de una manera distinta a la realidad.

O quizá yo estaba exagerando, y mi vida les daba tan igual a todos los de ahí, tanto, que pasaba más desapercibida que un lunes en vacaciones…

Volví a mirar los espejos de la habitación oscura en donde me encontraba y me sonreí. La malla me quedaba un tanto pegada al cuerpo, más de lo que me gustaría, y hacía que se notaran las pocas curvas que tenía y que me hacían ver como un espécimen raro entre una niña y una mujer. Quizá lo que había dicho Yukito hace dos días, cuando fue a visitarme al hospital, era cierto. Aunque tenía ya diecisiete, no aparentaba esa edad, si no fuese por lo alta que era. Creo que era por ese detalle que no me confundían con una niña de doce años, o algo así.

Me recosté en uno de los fríos espejos, transpirando por los ejercicios de calentamiento, y me concentré en el sonido de la lluvia. Ya iban cinco noches seguidas en que esta se adueñaba de las calles de Tomoeda. La lluvia me encantaba por sobre un día soleado. Podría estar horas caminando bajo la lluvia, ignorando las consecuencias que me traería luego.

Lo hubiese hecho hoy al dirigirme para acá. Pero sin embargo, todo había sido diferente. La lluvia amenazaba con causarme algo más que un resfriado, y vi conveniente el buscar algún lugar donde pasar el rato. Agradecí mentalmente estar cerca del parque pingüino y refugiarme en mi antigua fortaleza de cuando era niña.

El tobogán del rey pingüino.

Me sacudí cual cachorro empapado y me enfoqué en los mensajes que había recibido. Tres. Y los tres eran de Tomoyo. No los abrí y dejé el celular a un lado.

Apreté mis mechones de cabello para despojarme del exceso de agua depositado en ellos y me recosté en las escaleras, tratando de conciliar el sueño que no había podido en toda el fin de semana. Sin embargo, me fue imposible al distinguir el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a gran velocidad y se sentaba aliviado al otro lado de las escaleras. Me tapé la boca con una mano, sujeté mi celular y traté de ver a mi acompañante, pero me fue imposible.

Tuve nervios hasta que escuché esa canción. La que provenía de su teléfono. Fue allí cuando me desinhibí por completo y empecé a tararear la canción. Me distraje tanto que no medí el tono de voz con el que lo hacía y fui descubierta.

En un principio, la voz gruesa de aquel chico me pareció conocida, pero la conversación se tornó tan agradable que desistí de tratar de reconocer al portador.

En un principio no pensé el citarlo de nuevo en aquel…peculiar, lugar. Pero había algo que me llevaba a querer conocerlo más. Así fuese sin verle el rostro. El éxtasis que me producía el estar y hablar con un ser desconocido solo se podía comparar a aquel que se siente cuando tienes una relación cibernética. Yo en lo personal, nunca había experimentado eso último. Pero cuando mis compañeras del salón contaban sus alocadas historias de como se desataban —y mucho— por conversaciones en línea, me imaginaba algo fuera de lo común. Divertido y peligroso a la vez.

_Dulce néctar de aquella manzana mordida por Eva._

Miré la palma de mi mano inmediatamente. Aún sentía ese cosquilleo profundo que me ocasionó el tomar la mano de mi compañero anónimo. Yo sabía que había mentido con respecto a lo de "estar recostada al metal" puesto que para ese instante mi espalda se había despegado de aquel contacto— y si no lo hubiese hecho, mi gruesa gabardina que estaba colgada en el perchero, tratando de secarse, justo ahora; seguramente hubiese bloqueado aquel empalme—; y no me había tomado muy en serio lo de la negatividad andante.

Agité mi cabeza y volví al mundo real. Empecé a hacer unas piruetas, con un aterrizaje bastante fallido. Aún me costaba bastante el acabado, y luego de unas cinco piruetas más, desistí. Mis pies me dolían, producto de las plantillas que tuve que colocarles a mis zapatillas de ballet. Retiré las zapatillas con cuidado y luego las medias, y tuve que ahogar un grito de dolor al ver las heridas que se habían dado lugar en mis dedos.

—Maldita sea.

Empecé a sollozar cuando imágenes del pasado de mi madre se me vinieron a la mente, pero instantáneamente unos pasos acallaron mis lamentos. Sequé mis mejillas y me levanté casi por impulso. La silueta que se dibujó en el umbral me la conocía de memoria, y mi ceño se frunció casi por naturaleza propia.

—Hasta que por fin apareces, mocosa.

—Estos días sin ti me han venido de maravilla, señor simpatía.

Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, como si aquel comentario lo hubiese alagado de alguna forma, pero la borró al fijarse en mis pies descubiertos.

— Llorando no lograrás nada. — Dijo con su voz pedante como siempre. Aunque esta vez ligeramente más ronca.

—Tus comentarios despectivos tampoco harán mucho.

Sus ojos color ámbar me miraron con determinación y se inclinó para revisar mis extremidades inferiores. Se dirigió hacia un pequeño cajón que estaba situado en un rincón y sacó alcohol y un par de vendas.

—Trata de no gritar.

Me cubrí los labios tratando de reprimir mis quejidos cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con mis heridas abiertas. Aquello ardía como los mil demonios, pero no podía mostrarme débil ante Li. Eso nunca.

Mi dolor cesó un poco cuando él empezó a cubrir las partes afectadas con vendas. Me colocó las zapatilla de ballet, tan delicadamente, que se notaba los años de experiencia que tenía con todo esto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? — Me animé a preguntarle finalmente.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó, aún en cuclillas, muy concentrado en los distintos nudos que le hacía a las cintas de mis zapatillas.

Tragué grueso y dejé de mirarlo para ignorar el tono tan pedante con el que me había formulado aquella pregunta, y dibujando una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, proseguí.

—Al ballet. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes bailando?

—Unos 8 o 10 años, no lo sé. He estado tanto tiempo aquí que ya perdí la cuenta.

—Hablas como un convicto. — Me mofé.

—Cuando practicas algo tan exigente como el ballet, te conviertes en uno. — Replicó, pero esta vez cabizbajo. Es de aclarar que era la primera vez que lo veía así. Sin embargo, aquel gesto poco le duró pues rápidamente levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos— No lo tomes a mal, pero tú tienes tiempo de escaparte aún.

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese tema claro. No me iré de la academia por más que insistas.

—Sí, como sea. — Miró el reloj de pared desde su sitio y rápidamente se enderezó. — Será mejor que calientes un poco más. Comenzamos dentro de quince minutos. Además, peínate. Parece que un rayo hubiese impactado en tu cabeza.

—Es la estática de este horrible lugar — Rezongue— ¿Dónde practicaremos hoy?

—En el salón B, Nakuru estará en el principal así que no podremos usar este. No me hagas esperar mucho, no quiero que me salgan raíces.

Me mofé cual niña de primaria y empecé a acomodarme el moño, por milésima vez en aquella tarde.

—Por cierto, — Agregó él antes de salir de la habitación — linda gabardina, Kinomoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>: Me disculpo ante todo por los meses que hice esperar a quienes siguen la historia muy fielmente y esperan una actualización mensual. No había podido hacer esto último en todos estos meses, puesto que me robaron mi laptop, y allí tenía todos los capítulos que había escrito durante mi viaje. Fue un golpe duro, pero desde que comenzó el año he venido trabajando con eso, y después de 3 meses de frustración, ya tengo este capítulo listo, y bueno, parte del siguiente también. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! Feliz año nuevo, navidad, carnavales e inicios de Semana Santa. Para los que tengan dudas, me fue fenomenal en mi viaje. ¡Japón es hermoso!

Pero más hermoso es haber visitado la Torre de Tokyo. Creo que era uno de mis más grandes sueños de pequeña, y haberlo cumplido fue tan hermoso que me puse a llorar en el ascensor que subía al último mirador y la gente…bueno. No es momento para ponerme a platicar de eso realmente pero, en fin.

Aclarando, aunque es más que obvio, la canción del único POV de Shaoran en este capítulo — o.o — es Rain, de The Beatles.

Como siempre, saquen sus conclusiones respecto a este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews del anterior y dentro de uno o dos meses nos estamos leyendo de nuevo.

Ja ne!


	8. Heridas

_Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, a menos que no reconozcan el nombre de alguno, ese sí es de mi propiedad._

**Pensez vous savez danser?**

_Chapter VI__  
><em>**"Heridas internas"**

**(Shaoran)**

¿Quién no ama el otoño?

Quiero decir, es imposible no sentirse relajado con el festival de colores cálidos que se lucen en la copa de los árboles antes de que desaparezca por completo en invierno. El clima es bastante agradable. No está ni frío como en invierno, ni caluroso como en verano; simplemente es agradable. La lluvia se hace presente casi todos los días, pero quizá es lo que más me gusta de esta temporada.

Me distraigo con los niños que juegan al otro lado de la rejilla. La primaria Tomoeda. Muy poco recuerdo de cuando estuve allí, pero tampoco me preocupo mucho.

Se ven felices, ninguna preocupación o sentimiento de culpa. Incluso llego a envidiarles. Quisiera tener aquella facilidad de no preocuparme por nada, ni guardar resentimiento hacia nada, pero ya no soy un niño. Dentro un poco más de tres años seré lo suficientemente mayor para asumir las riendas de mi vida y dejar de seguir el camino sin rumbo en el que he estado este último año.

Vivir con un perro, quizá un dálmata. No, un siberiano. Y tener una cabaña grande alejada de la ciudad donde pueda envejecer sin preocuparme por nada, como aquellos niños.

El timbre de la primaria sonó y los niños, obedientes, fueron en orden hacia el interior del edificio. A mí me quedaba una hora de descanso, gracias al siempre ausente profesor de ciencias, y podía malgastar mi tiempo en lo que quisiera.

En el momento en que me acosté en la grama verde y cerré mis ojos, sentí como una melodiosa voz colmaba mis oídos acompañada de una tonada que se me hacía muy familiar. Me incorporé casi de inmediato y miré hacia arriba. Salón cuatro, segundo piso. ¿Quién podrá estar practicando canto en hora de clases?

No me iba a quedar con la duda tampoco.

Me dirigí al salón, que obviamente era el de música. Al no ver a la portadora de aquella voz por la ventanilla, entré allí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme a la chica de cabello azabache y ojos violáceos tocando el piano al mismo tiempo que cantaba una canción de Okazaki Ritsuko.

La forma en cómo parecía acariciar el teclado con sus pálidas manos y su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro me hizo sonrojarme, sí. Esa chica era preciosa y tan femenina como cualquier hombre quisiera. Apenas podía creer que me encontraba delante de la mejor amiga de Kinomoto, ya que eran dos polos totalmente opuestos.

—_Xiao-Lang, ¿no es hermoso? — Preguntó cerrando los ojos, refiriéndose a la melodía que un hombre de traje, sentado delante de su piano de cola, tocaba en medio de la plaza._

—_Bonita melodía, sí. Pero no es lo mío._

—_Vamos, ¿qué dices? Si es igual a la música que estamos acostumbrados a escuchar._

—_Por esa misma razón no es lo mío._

—_¿No te gusta el ballet, Xiao-lang?¿Te parece una obligación bailar conmigo? — Cuestionó con voz quebrada y ojos llorosos, haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que me sentía desde un principio. — Si no quieres, no lo hagas._

—_Sabes que no. Me encanta el ballet. Y no me molesta el bailar contigo. Prefiero ser yo el que te sostenga en los Adagios o Pas de Deux. Ser la protagonista del cascanueces ha sido tu sueño desde siempre, y por eso tengo que asegurarme de que termines tus escenas._

—_¿Lo dices por lo de la maldición? —Apretó mi mano con más fuerza con antes y no despegaba sus ojos rubíes de los míos._

—_Mira — tomé sus dos manos y me incliné unos centímetros para quedar a su altura. —. Somos jóvenes, tenemos dieciséis años y muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ninguna maldición caerá sobre ti, ni sobre mí. Además yo no creo en eso. Y quien no la debe no la teme._

—_¿Nada me va a pasar? — Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, ocultando su rostro en él. La abracé para asegurarle que así sería. — ¿Lo prometes?_

—_Lo prometo._

Era un cobarde.

Un bueno para nada que no había podido cumplir la única promesa que le había hecho a alguien, además de mi madre, en toda mi puta vida. Pero ya nada podía hacer, pues ya todo estaba escrito y se suponía que dejaría de pensar en eso.

Esperé que terminara en silencio, de pie a un lado de la puerta, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien tocar y entonar esa melodía de una manera tan fluida. Solo atiné a aplaudir cuando los últimos acordes del tema hicieron su aparición.

La morena dio un respingo, puesto que era obvio que estaba muy en lo suyo para darse cuenta de mi presencia, y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro casi inmediatamente.

—Magnifique_. __Tout un spectacle, mademoiselle_.

—No sabía que hablaba francés, joven Li. — Apuntó ella asombrada. — De todos modos, _merci._

—Solo un poco. He estado allá un par de veces por pres…asuntos familiares. — Mi mandíbula se tensó. Mierda. — Morning Grace. Increíble. No muchos tienen la habilidad de tocar, menos cantar, esa canción. — Dije, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Presentaciones quisiste decir ¿no?

Era de suponerse, Li Shaoran. Esta chica es la mejor amiga de la niñita a la que odias, que por cierto, también te odia y para tu mala suerte está en ballet contigo. ¿Cómo pretendes que ella no sepa nada, si le debe contar hasta cuándo va al baño?

—Sí. Mira, sé que aprecias mucho a Kinomoto, y que ella y yo no firmamos ningún acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero eso no le da derecho a…

—Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto — me interrumpió — yo lo sabía desde que me tropezaste en la entrada de aquel cafetín. No todos los chicos llevan consigo un folleto de ese tipo, cariño.

Sus palabras lograron acallarme y me tensé aún más. Quería golpear algo, lo que fuese, en ese preciso momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? Aquellos folletos que me había entregado Nakuru solo me traerían problemas, y todavía no sabía si había sido una suerte el que la patosa y su amiga fuesen las que se lo encontraran, o una pesadilla que aún no había comenzado.

—No me agrada el que mucha gente lo sepa. Al parecer en esta pequeña ciudad los estereotipos son aún mayores.

—Pues te puedo asegurar que Sakura y yo no diremos nada.

—Hablando de ella, necesito un favor, Daidouji.

Sí, así de desesperado estaba por salvarle la vida a una niñata a la cual no le debía nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? — La morena arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, sin levantarse del banco donde estaba, obviamente no le daba buena espina.

—No quiero que te lo tomes como ella. Y primero quiero que me escuches. Sakura no debe seguir en la academia. — Hizo de protestar, pero me adelanté. — No es por ella, créeme. A mi parecer es una de las mejores bailarinas que han estado allí. Se nota mucho que es hija de Nadeshiko.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella…?

—No viene al caso — Me pase una mano por el cabello, cuidando el no dejar ver mi cicatriz y volví — El caso es que si ella baila podría terminar como su madre, y es justo lo que quiero evitar.

—Cuándo te refieres a su madre…— Se horrorizó por completo y tuvo que apoyarse en el piano para no caerse. — ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada de esto?!

—Porque lo he intentado, pero ella no quiere escucharme. Cree que se lo digo para no tener que verla más nunca allí. — Me presioné el puente de la nariz con mis dedos — Eres el último recurso.

Bajó su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, sí. Pero…¿valdría la pena preguntar?

No hizo falta.

—De verdad quisiera ayudarte, Li. Pero Sakura no quiere verme ni en fotografía, no contesta mis llamadas. — Apretó las telas de su falda con fuerza, y vi como una gota cristalina rodaba por sus perfectos pómulos hasta depositarse en alguna parte de su uniforme.

Por primera vez había sentido compasión por una persona en mucho tiempo. Y con una chica que no conocía en nada.

Me incliné para quedar a su altura y levanté su mentón con una de mis manos, mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo con la otra.

—Ella quiere hablarte. Si no quisiera viniese a clases. — Noté su mirada confundida y traté de buscar una forma más…simple de hacerla entender lo que quería decir. — Mira, cuando terminas con ese alguien especial lo último que quieres es verlo. Pero no porque sientas odio hacia esa persona, sino porque aún te duele, así te trates de convencer que no es así.

—¿Y qué ocurre si, por ejemplo, no puedas solucionar las cosas con ella ya sea porque no la verás hasta dentro de mucho y quizá ya ni te recuerde?

Mi garganta se secó y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco en mi pecho. Aquella chica de tez palida había dado en mi punto débil inconscientemente.

—Pues no hay nada que puedas hacer. — Dije, tratando inútilmente de disimular mi voz entrecortada y mis ojos cristalinos.

—Así que el bailarín sí tiene sus sentimientos…— Dijo secándose las lágrimas y con tono de burla.

Un tono que detesté, pero dejé pasar por alto, debido a la situación.

—No. A eso se le llama experiencia. — Me enderecé alejándome un poco de ella. — Solo intenta hablarle, verás que todo se solucionará.

Salí del salón y me dirigí a los vestidores, que debido a la hora estaba completamente vacío. Me recosté en una de las paredes y dejé caer mi cuerpo lentamente al suelo, hasta quedar sentado con las rodillas apuntando hacia el techo. Mis manos se turnaban entre cubrir mi rostro y golpear el casillero que tenía al lado con bastante fuerza.

Pues quería llorar y eso no lo negaba. La culpa me había estado comiendo a lo largo de estos dos años y empezaba a hacerse más evidente ahora, que volvía a mis inicios.

Quizá aquel sentimiento ya había llegado a mi sentido común y disfrutaba devorándolo, pues para ese entonces toda mi cordura se había desvanecido y aquel Shaoran de antes que había dejado hace cinco años atrás volvía como un fantasma.

Oí un rechinamiento a mi izquierda y posé mi mirada hacia aquel lugar. Ignoro completamente si fue la fuera aplicada o producto de alguien que olvidó cerrar el casillero; lo cierto es que aquella puerta pequeña de metal estaba abierta y dejaba ver todo su contenido.

Me levanté para cerrarlo, pues no tenía ganas de andar husmeando en ninguna parte, pero mi mano se detuvo al leer un nombre en el fondo de aquel agujero metálico.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Miré la parte interna de la puertecita y distinguí varias fotos de la ojiverde. No eran muchas, pero eran las suficientes como para decorar aquella vista grisácea. Mis ojos recorrieron todos los escenarios, desde fotos con Daidouji hasta con el que parecía ser su padre, por el gran parecido, y otro moreno que no logré distinguir muy bien pero no me dio muy buena espina.

Seguí observando, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aquellas fotografías hasta que me detuve en una que me dejó desconcertado por completo.

Aquel cabello. Aquella sonrisa deslumbrante. Aquellas manos finas y curvas perfectamente delineadas.

¿Sería posible?

Despegué la foto para detallarla con más detenimiento. Sí, tenía que ser ella. Pero no, sus ojos no eran iguales. Para nada iguales. Dudo mucho que haya sido un defecto de cámara. Pero…maldición.

¿Por qué Kinomoto tenía esta foto?¿De dónde la conocía?

Pero más importante era el saber si eran la misma persona.

Tomé la foto. Aunque robada, se la devolvería luego de preguntarle quién era, con cualquier excusa barata que se me ocurriera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndome fijar mi atención en el nuevo acompañante, y sí, me puse bastante pálido para cuando descubrí quién era.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú revisando MI casillero?

Y debía pensar en aquella excusa barata, ahora.

**(Sakura)**

No tuve pensado en un principio el asistir a clases, pero después de una larga charla con mi padre aquella mañana, el cual por fin había llegado de su excursión; decidí que lo mejor era afrontar el problema de frente si llegaba el momento de hacerlo.

Aunque sinceramente, esperaba que ese momento no llegase nunca.

Al salir de mi casa le di un gran beso a mi padre y una mirada de odio a mi hermano, el cual me despidió con una sonrisa arrogante. Yo en el fondo lo quería demasiado.

Muy, muy en el fondo.

Salí de mi casa y lo primero que noté fue la inexistente claridad. El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado, como queriendo indicar que se vendría una tormenta de las buenas, que ni el astro sol podría evitar. Fácilmente parecían las seis de la tarde en el solsticio de invierno, aunque el de verano aún no hubiese acabado por completo.

Me coloqué los patines a prisa y salí cual rayo. Si me apresuraba, llegaría a tiempo para la tercera clase sin algún tipo de amonestación, y quizá hasta con un poco de tiempo libre. Empecé mi marcha mientras me abotonaba la chaqueta ¡Vaya que hacía frío! Froté mis manos un poco y me las coloqué en las mejillas, tratando de producir alguna fuente de calor de la cual pudiesen alimentarse las partes descubiertas de mi cuerpo. Vaya día para no traer consigo unos guantes.

Divisé a lo lejos el instituto y fui más deprisa, quizá adentro encontraría el calor que no hallaba esa mañana en las calles de Tomoeda.

Y me refiero al calor externo. Por no adentrarme más en aquel tema.

No me arriesgué a entrar por la puerta principal y en cambio me introduje por uno de los agujeros de la parte trasera, estratégicamente oculto por una gran cantidad de arbustos. El instituto me dio la bienvenida con sus canchas desiertas. Suspiré. Más por alivio que por cualquier otra cosa, pues me aferraba a la idea de que ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente querría salir al instituto con tal temperatura y con clara precipitación próxima.

Muy próxima, pues las primeras gotas fueron a parar en el puente de mi nariz, haciéndose más frecuente cada vez. Me desabroché los patines tan velozmente, que estuve a punto de irme de bruces, cosa que evité de forma algo…desconocida aún para mí.

Entré y me encaminé hacia los vestidores, rogando no encontrarme con algún profesor en el camino y así poder ahorrarme las explicaciones. Estaba resfriada, y el aliento que me faltaba al ir tan deprisa lo hacía más obvio aún. Me costaba respirar, y mucho.

Repentinamente, escuché unos ruidos que provenían desde más abajo, justamente desde los casilleros, y en mi afán por detenerme deprisa, mis pies se habían enredado toscamente, ya el hecho de cargar solo medias era malo, provocando que pisara tres escalones debajo de donde estaba actualmente. Un dolor tremendo en mi tobillo me recorrió hasta la espina dorsal y tuve que ahogar un chillido para que, quien fuese que estuviese allí, no se diese cuenta de mi presencia. Igualmente tuve que hacer un par de esfuerzos para que mis manos siguieran sujetando los patines y no se dirigiesen instantáneamente al área afectada.

Coloqué mis patines con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno en el escalón consiguiente y procedí a revisar mi tobillo. Palpé un poco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si eso me ayudaría a disminuir el dolor, y respiré con fuerza. Más como un suspiro reprimido que de cualquier otra cosa. Ya de por si era malo el estar resfriada, sumarle a eso el hecho de estar lastimada y con practica de ballet aquella tarde era como la cereza que coronaba la tarta.

Escuché de nuevo aquel ruido que me había provocado el accidente y miré por las barandillas, logrando divisar una sombra que parecía estar buscando algo en uno de los casilleros. Suspiré aliviada, suponiendo que solo se trataba de algún chico que había olvidado un libro para la clase de las once y venía a buscarlo. Le pediría que me llevara a la enfermería cuando terminara de buscar aquel objeto. Sin embargo, en un intento por distraerme mientras esperaba a quien fuese que estuviese allí, traté de adivinar de quien era el casillero abierto, tal vez así descubriría a la persona, pues solo el equipo de fútbol y de porristas teníamos casilleros en aquella área.

Primera pista, era porrista. Pues al frente de ellos estaban los de los afortunados que conseguían contactos dentro del instituto y compraban a altas sumas el puesto; y los del equipo de fútbol se ubicaban del lado contrario para que no tuviesen contacto de ningún tipo cuando el final de sus prácticas coincidiese, o ese tipo de cosas. En lo personal me parece algo estúpido, ya que con solo cruzar el pasillo tenían a los jugadores en su área y mucho no se podía hacer contra los comentarios pervertidos de ellos. Los tíos de fútbol eran unos idiotas cuando se lo proponían y como líder de porristas me había tocado vivirlo. Aunque nada que un hermano celoso no pudiese controlar.

Segunda pista, el sujeto no estaba inclinado, por lo que el casillero estaba ubicado en la línea de arriba, por lo que seguro era de alguna líder, ya que las de baja división tenían los casilleros de abajo. Podría tratarse de Hitomi, Akemi, Natsuko o Midori, descartándome, claro. Pero la sombra era mucho más alta y formada, dudaba mucho el que fuese una chica realmente. Quizá Akemi había mandado a su novio a buscar algún libro.

Me quedé un par de segundos pensando, jugueteando con mis cortos mechones de cabello. La curiosidad me estaba matando, así como el dolor de tobillo que tenía. Aunque sabía que dentro de poco aquella persona se daría a conocer, quería saber quién era ya mismo.

Porque…¿Si se trataba de un ladrón de casilleros?¿O alguien que buscaba incriminarnos a alguna de nosotras de algún crimen terrible, y si me veía a mí se asustaría y tendría que matarme para no dejar testigos?

Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente y suspiré. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Parecía una completa esquizofrénica. Los ladrones de casilleros no existían, por lo menos no había oído del primero en Tomoeda. Y tenía que ser mucha casualidad el que un asesino haya elegido uno de esos casilleros para esconder evidencias que lo incriminen.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Una de las luces del sótano se encendió de repente, como solía pasar la mayoría de las veces, dibujando de manera más clara la sombra en la pared posterior, y tal como me lo imaginaba, se trataba de un chico, o de una chica bastante…formada.

Quizá si me ponía a contar los casilleros de derecha a izquierda…

Uno, dos, tres…

Cuatro…

Me levanté de mi lugar con la fuerza de mil hombres, y me las ingenié para bajar los pocos escalones que me separaban de tierra firme, olvidando por completo el dolor de tobillo que tanto me agobiaba segundos antes.

Sujeté un trapeador que estaba ubicado allí, como única arma, y me dirigí cojeando a mi casillero, para atacar con todo al sujeto que estaba con las narices metidas en MIS cosas.

Tal fuese mi sorpresa al reconocer ese cabello chocolate desordenado, esa espalda ancha y esa piel bronceada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ÉL?¿Qué Dios, Buda o Zeus no me podían mandar a otro ser? ¡Hasta un ladrón de casilleros hubiese sido preferible antes que Shaoran Li!

—¿Qué demonios haces TÚ revisando MI casillero?

Su mano se detuvo a medo camino y se puso de frente, empalideciendo por completo. Noté lo tenso que estaba e intensifiqué mi ceño. ¿Quién se creía él para revisar mis cosas?

—Yo…

—Te recuerdo, señor bailarín, que tu casillero queda al otro extremo. A no ser que también hayas querido convertirte en porrista.

—Prefiero alegar que estaba revisando tus cosas. No me perdonaría el convertirme en porrista.

—¿Demasiado masculino para ti? — Dije con ironía y sin habérmelo pensado demasiado.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue sus manos aprisionando mis muñecas con fuerza, lo suficiente para hacerme daño y recordar la torcedura en mi tobillo. Su cuerpo me impedía escapar, y si no fuese por la manera en que me oprimía las costillas, hubiese gritado con todas mis fuerzas para sacármelo de encima.

—¿Te parece gracioso, verdad? Mira mocosa, quizá no sea normal para ti que un tío como yo baile ballet; pero te puedo asegurar que eso no me hace menos hombre. Te retaría a decirle algo así a los chicos de la academia, pues te aseguro que ellos se han cogido a tías mil veces más buenas que tú.

Mis puños se cerraron, al igual que mi corazón, y me removí con más fuerzas para intentar librarme de su agarre. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así…

—Claro que lo tengo, tú mismo me lo otorgaste al insinuar que era homosexual por practicar ballet. ¿Sabes cuál es mi maldito problema? El tener que seguir soportando eso, no solo por ser uno de los instructores, si no por el hecho de tener que honrar a mi madre. El ballet nunca me ha traído cosas buenas, Kinomoto. Me ha quitado más que otorgado. Los reconocimientos para mí no son nada.

—No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres.

—¿Lo dice la misma persona que está en la academia para tener algo que hacer en las tardes? Vaya, tu madre SÍ que estaría orgullosa.

Desconozco la manera en que me zafé del agarre de Shaoran para entonces, pero aquello fue clave para propinarle un golpe directo en el rostro. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta el impacto, momento que aproveché para escaparme de aquel contacto y salir por donde había entrado, olvidando todo el asunto del casillero y de mi tobillo lastimado. No iba a permitirle que hablara así de mi mamá, ni mucho menos.

Sin embargo se había recuperado rápido, y no perdió ni un segundo para tomarme de la cintura y estampar sus labios contra los míos, haciéndome caer en shock por completo.

Shaoran Li, el arrogante y orgulloso Li, me estaba besando en estos momentos. A la chica que odiaba desde que había llegado, sin razón aparente. A la que humillaba cada día con insultos y comentarios despectivos. Me estaba besando a mí, Sakura Kinomoto, porque le había entrado en gana.

Sin embargo la ilusión había durado poco, tan efímera como la espuma de las olas en el mar. Sus brazos habían dejado de sujetarme para abrirse paso entre nosotros y aumentar la distancia. Sus labios dejaron de hacer contacto con los míos e inmediatamente abrí los ojos, solo para presenciar como el chico ambarino se limpiaba los labios con la manga del uniforme. Mis rodillas se volvieron frágiles y mi dolor en la torcedura se intensifico, cosa que usé como excusa para permitir salir las lágrimas.

Pues aquello me había dolido más que cien torceduras.

Pasos varios se escucharon bajando por los escalones, pues ya era la hora de que los futbolistas regresaran de su práctica. Shaoran dejó de mirarme y se dirigió a paso firme hacia las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su expresión obvia de arrogancia.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Logré preguntar con el hilo de voz que me quedaba. No quería que pensara que estaba llorando por su culpa, como siempre.

—Porque puedo. — Alegó sin voltear. — Y para que te quede claro que no me gustan los hombres.

Me quedé sola allí, sin saber a dónde dirigirme ahora. Quizá debía volver a casa, pues no quería que me vieran en esas condiciones. Traté de levantarme inútilmente, pues el tobillo me dolía incluso más que momentos antes.

Por suerte — si se ve bajo ciertas circunstancias — Eriol se había asomado, por razones que no me importaron en el momento, hacia el área de las porristas y al verme allí tirada y con mares de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas fue rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? — Con mi mano señalé el extremo de mi pierna y él dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba mi índice. —Eso no se ve bien. Lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería.

Me alzó en sus brazos cual niña pequeña y me subió por las escaleras sin mucho problema. Eriol era un buen tipo e ignoraba el por qué Tomoyo lo había rechazado tantas veces.

Sus razones ocultas tendría, como todo lo demás.

El tramo hacia la enfermería no fue muy largo, y ya allí le contó a la enfermera sobre lo ocurrido con mi tobillo y se despidió con una afable sonrisa.

Me recordaba tanto a Yuki…

La enfermera me pasó la mirada de arriba abajo con una expresión más bien molesta. Quizá había roto su racha de la persona que menos trabaja en el instituto, pues pocas eran las veces que se le veía allí ya que no tenía a mucha gente la cual atender y la sala de enfermería comúnmente era usada para…otro tipo de cosas.

Como ustedes entenderán.

Luego de vendarme y darme unas cuantas recomendaciones, salió de la sala, dejándome allí completamente sola y desamparada. Cosa que no duró mucho pues a los minutos escuché la puerta abrirse y unos finos cabellos oscuros fue lo último que vi antes de cubrirme la boca y entrecerrar mis ojos.

Para ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

**(Shaoran)**

Me sentía como el inútil que era en aquel momento. Me parecía más apetecible el salir huyendo de aquel lugar antes que cometer alguna otra locura aquel día. Y es que el último de mis planes había sido el besar a Sakura Kinomoto sin más.

Pero no pude evitarlo, no en aquel momento cuando sus mirada estaba clavada en la mía, tan temerosa, como si ella fuese una pequeña cordera asustada y yo un lobo realmente hambriento. Porque por más que evitaba tocar el tema, Kinomoto era encantadora en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo aquel parecido que Sakura mantenía con ella me traía vuelto loco.

Eran más que sus movimientos de ballet, más que la forma de sus ojos y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Eran sus expresiones, su risa e incluso su voz.

Volví a observar la foto que había robado de su casillero y detallé los finos rasgos de la mujer que allí posaba, la cual tenía mucha pinta de modelo. Podría jurar que era ella, pero no entendía el por qué la ojiverde guardaba esa foto, como si fuese alguien importante en su vida. Quizá se conocían, quizá se tenían mucho cariño…y por eso ella tenía aquella imagen como un buen recuerdo.

Pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido alguno.

Llegué a la academia tras escabullirme del instituto y abrí la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que Nakuru, quien era la única que se encontraba allí para ese entonces, diera un respingo y apagara la música de piano que escuchaba a todo volumen.

—¿Qué no tendrías que estar en el instituto?

—También es bueno verte. Se siente bien el llegar temprano por primera vez.

La morena no dijo mucho y se puso a dar giros por todo el salón, tratando de imaginar pasos para los bailes que necesitaba. Aproveché la disponibilidad del salón principal y la falta de bailarines para hacer lo mismo y así calentar un poco.

Luego de practicar un par de piruetas y unos que otros _battements, _Nakuru cambió la música y me indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera el paso del baile.

—¿Por qué has escapado? — Soltó, mientras ejecutaba un _coupé_ al ritmo de la música.

—Porque detesto ese lugar.

—Vamos, detestas más este lugar que el instituto, Shaoran. Debe haber una razón…La verdadera.

—No soporto mucho a la gente de ese lugar, es todo. Además estoy en etapas de exámenes.

—¿Me soportas a mí? — Sin dejar de apartarme la mirada Nakuru realizaba un cambré, apoyándose de la barra.

—Te soporto más de lo que soportaría a alguien como Kinomoto.

—Hablando de ella ¿Vendrá hoy?

—No lo creo. Se ha torcido el tobillo. — Me mordí el labio inferior mientras recordaba el que la había dejado allí tirada, aun sabiendo que estaba lastimada.

Nakuru se detuvo bruscamente, y me miró con mucha seriedad. Demasiada, diría yo.

—Shaoran, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Si esa niña no puede bailar estamos arruinados. ¡Arruinados! No habrá presentación, sin presentación no hay ingresos…Y sin ingresos no hay academia.

—Quizá el destino no quiere que ella sea quien tenga ese papel. Quizá le tenga destinada otras cosas antes de morir por un estúpido personaje en una obra de ballet.

—Shaoran, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. ¡Nada le pasará, y si le pasa, es su maldito problema! No el nuestro.

—¡Claro! Como pasó con Aiko ¿verdad? ¿Su muerte no fue nuestro maldito problema? Nada le iba a pasar, me lo prometiste, y ahora está dos metros bajo tierra cuando podría haber estado graduándose de preparatoria ¡Todo por un maldito papel protagónico!

—Todo por culpa de un asesino. —Sus manos tiraron de la malla con fuerza, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz de mi nuca. — ¿O esto también te lo hizo la maldición? ¡Por favor, Shaoran!

Me libré de su agarre en un santiamén y retrocedí un par de pasos, bajando la mirada. Nakuru me conocía demasiado y se aprovechaba de eso para propinarme golpes bajos.

_Muy _bajos.

—¿Algún día podrás pensar en alguien que no seas tú misma?

—Shaoran, si pensara solo en mi misma, te hubiese dejado morir desangrado aquella noche.

Me quedé en silencio. Aquel comentario había logrado dejarme sin palabras.

Quizá Nakuru tenía razón, y yo era el que me estaba portando como un egoísta en aquella sala. Si no fuese por ella, probablemente no estaría aquí, ya que había sido ella quien me había encontrado con signos vitales al lado del cadáver de Aiko, y me había trasladado hacia el hospital arriesgándose a recibir una multa por la alta velocidad que llevaba.

—¿Esperemos que Kinomoto venga hoy o cancelamos la presentación?

—Esperemos que me pueda aprender esa coreografía en tres meses y medios, a la perfección.

Nakuru sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa aunque no muy convencido. Si bien, estaba aliviado de que probablemente Sakura no estaría capacitada para bailar, ¿qué pasaría ahora con Nakuru?

Más ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de autora:<span> Después de tanto batallar, y de haber terminado oficialmente clases. Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Tarde, como siempre, pero seguro. Espero esto les aclare varias de las dudas, aunque de seguro también les creará mas. ¡Suspenso, suspenso!

**Por cierto**, si revisan mis otras historias se darán cuenta de que estoy escribiendo una especie de novela negra, también de CCS, la cual creo que les gustará un poquito más que esta, aunque no tendrá mucho romance y será un nivel más difícil...Lo que yo llamaría autosuperación ¡Espero lograrlo!

Sin nada más que decir, les mando muchos abrazos y espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Bye bye, Tiff~


End file.
